Old Feelings Die Hard
by TracyCook
Summary: Alice and Jasper are introduced to the house, Alice is happy with Jasper, and Rosalie is happy with Emmett right?  Then what is this strange attraction to eachother?  Will they act on it? Read and review please! Alice/Rosalie Femmslash!
1. Meetings

Old Feelings Die Hard

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Twilight

Couple: Rosalie/Alice

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Meetings

**Rosalie's POV**

Life for Rosalie hadn't been close to perfect, she still remembered every single part of her human life. _'I'd never be one of the lucky few who got to forget, so that I could stop missing the good and hating the bad.' _She thought to herself as she waited in anticipation for the newcomers. Both Esme and Carlisle had informed them that there were some new vampires who had found them and hoped to join their family. Rosalie of course was not very fond of the idea; she already disliked her adopted brother Edward.

The bad from her human life had faded over time, and now all she really did was miss the good parts. It was not fair that she couldn't have a child, that she couldn't do the things that humans took for granted every single day. She missed it.

Even with Emmett by her side, as amazing as he was, she still could not seem to shake the longing to be human again. To be normal again. To marry a young man and grow old together raising their very own child. _'Oh and perhaps to go shopping in the daylight without being worried about everyone finding out what she was… that would be nice too.' _A smirk appeared on her face as she thought this.

Suddenly there was a light knocking sound on the door. This was less than expected for the awaiting family. Usually vampires weren't known to be the most gentile of folks. Then again these two did want to join the vegetarian family so maybe they were exceptional.

The blonde vampire was not the one to get up and get the door though, it was on the other hand Carlisle. As he opened the door Rosalie found herself eager to see who their new family would be, as well as a bit spiteful. The scowl she wore was one that wasn't all too inviting.

Golden-brown eyes glared up at the couple who now stood in the doorway chatting away with her father. She didn't immediately pay attention to what the two were saying though, her mind was on examining the two.

They were obviously together considering the way that the taller young man, who in all reality was probably older than herself, had his hand wrapped protectively around the others. He had curly blondish hair, beautiful eyes and bone structure, and a very slender body type. His figure was very different than her husbands, but he was still rather attractive she noted which got a rather strange stare from him in her direction. Thrown off guard she glanced down for a moment to gather her composure before looking back up.

As she lowered her eyes she immediately caught bright golden eyes with her own and blushed just a bit. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. In fact if the other woman hadn't looked away to respond to Carlisle she wasn't certain she would have ever looked away.

Now she got the chance to look over the beautiful young girl, this girl did look younger than herself. Then again maybe it was just her height that gave her that appearance. She was in all honesty the cutest girl alive. She looked just like a pixie. The short dark hair spiking up in all different directions was styled perfectly, her golden eyes shined brightly, her smile was enticing and what made it that way was how real it was. Then there was her height and her body which were both very small despite the rather large stylish clothing she wore.

It took Rosalie a few more moments of staring which before she felt the uncomfortable yet teasing eyes of the new male vampire on her, it was as though he knew what she was feeling. Which seemed ridiculous considering she didn't even know what she was feeling.

Was she jealous? Because she had always been the only girl in the family. Maybe a little bit, but that wasn't what was confusing her. In fact that would have been normal and acceptable considering what she was feeling. She tried to keep her thoughts clear in case Edward would catch them, she was certain he already knew something was off with her. She would wait until she was far away to understand these new feelings.

Choosing this time to return to the conversation she caught onto a little bit of what Carlisle was saying.

"Welcome to the family both of you, as long as you understand that in this family we only feed on the blood of animals and we vow to never drink from humans you both are welcome to become a part and stay here."

The pixie smiled brightly at this, as did the taller male she was with. Rosalie suddenly cursed herself for missing their names. She had been so intrigued by the shorter woman that she hadn't even heard a word they were saying. If she could blush she would have at that moment. This new attitude of hers was becoming a problem quickly. She didn't like it at all.

"Thank you so much." The short vampire said in an excited and beautiful voice. Rosalie had never heard a voice quite like it, high pitched and musical. The sound was like a song itself that surrounded the blonde.

Again she wondered where the thoughts had come from, they were confusing to her. She hadn't ever been interested in a woman before. Never. She was not a lesbian so that could not be what these were. Perhaps she just wanted a new friend, or someone to be emotionally close to. Because despite how amazing her husband was she never really felt emotionally close to him.

'_my husband.' _She reminded herself before looking over at him. She was suddenly glad that out of all the boys in the room he seemed to be the only one who wasn't keying into her strange new feelings. Emmett smiled at her before pulling her closer to himself and kissing her forehead.

Rosalie loved when he did little things like that, she always did. There was no way she could possibly be interested in a female.

The two newcomers took their time introducing themselves to everyone in the room. Though, the blonde female vampire was now snuggled up in her husband's large arms and paying little attention to them. She had to remind herself who she loved and where she belonged. That she didn't need anything else to make her happy, emotionally and definitely not physically. _'Right?' _Her mind questioned and she immediately cursed it.

Shaken from her thoughts by a voice behind her asking "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but what is your name?" It was that voice that she was certain would haunt her dreams at this point. As she turned from her husband's body she spotted the young woman standing above her and her Emmett smiling brightly.

She definitely had a strange air surrounding her, she did not seem evil at all. Almost human, if she wasn't so damn beautiful. That was certainly something that vampires had that human's didn't have as frequently. Rosalie wondered if she was just as beautiful as a human.

"Of course." Confidently the blonde on the couch held out her hand to the other vampire smiling as she stated "I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." Smiling brightly the pixie didn't bother to introduce herself, knowing that the other woman should already know her name. Rosalie's face fell as she realized that the younger looking vampire wasn't going to announce her own name, though she did take her hand. Again she realized that she would have been blushing now if she were human and had blood running through her veins.

The other woman's hand wasn't warm and inviting, it wasn't expected to be though considering that she was dead. It was still comforting no matter how cold or hard it was. She enjoyed feeling her fingers and skin against her own. Suddenly her own smile fell as she realized she would have to admit she hadn't been listening earlier.

"Uhm… I didn't catch your name earlier." Rosalie honestly stated smiling sheepishly.

Moving forward the pixie smiled before staring into the tall blonde vampire's golden-brown eyes with a knowing gaze. "Well, perhaps if you hadn't been staring so much." She chimed before giggling.

This caused Rosalie to pull her hand away and look away so that she could avoid her own feelings. She should be angry right now from the teasing, hell had it been anyone else in the room teasing her and laughing at her she would have. But the younger woman wasn't making fun of her, she just seemed genuinely happy and this caused herself to want to smile. She held it back though, deciding it was for the best.

"Name's Alice." She stated sitting on the edge of the couch, which caused Rosalie to look back up at her. Now she knew the name of the beautiful vampire, and it was a beautiful name to match. _'Alice…' _She thought which caused Edward to give her a strange look.

Alice smiled brightly again, it seemed to be something she did an awfully lot. Sadly, it was very contagious and Rosalie found herself smiling back up at her. In a teasing voice the beautiful vampire glanced over at the other newcomer. "And that handsome fella over there is my husband Jasper."

'_Husband? Great…' _Rosalie thought, before realizing that she herself had a husband. The irrational thoughts were starting to get to her. And apparently they were getting to Edward and Jasper as well, who seemed to both know more about what she was feeling than herself right now. She hadn't ever wanted to smile so much until she met the beautiful girl. Alice. She knew that there was something special about her.

Emmett decided now was the time for him to introduce himself, which honestly did make sense. She should have introduced him as her husband long ago in her own introduction she realized as he said in his loud and confident voice. "I'm Rosalie's one and only, Emmett. Nice to meetcha Alice." He said smiling brightly and shaking the frail looking vampire's hand a little too roughly. Everything he did was a little too rough.

Though she looked frail, Alice seemed to keep her composure as Emmett shook her hand rapidly and harshly, only smiling over at him. Rosalie wagered that the other woman was a lot stronger than she looked. '_Well of course… she isn't human after all.'_

Edward didn't take it upon himself to introduce himself to Alice, and Alice didn't seem to take it into her own hands like she had done before with Rosalie. Instead she continued sitting on the edge of the couch beside the blonde who was in unobvious discomfort. She was hiding the situation well from certain others in the room at least.

"I hope that you guys don't mind the new recruits to the family." Esme said walking toward the group, before looking at the three members that had been a part of the family previously and emphasizing "I expect you all to treat them like your own brother and sister."

All the "children" nodded their heads at their "parents" before Carlisle announced to the room. "Alright, I think it is time that we show them around the house, to their room, and explain the way things work around here."

As he waved his hand signaling for them to follow, Rosalie stood to her feet, her husband taking her hand in his own pulling her with some force toward Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie could feel someone's eyes on her, and turned just in time to catch the golden eyes of the female newcomer, before she quickly looked away. The taller blonde wasn't quite sure what to think of that, so she shook it off and followed along as the crowd made their way toward the hallway of the house.

It didn't go unnoticed by her that Jasper gave her a primitive look as he made his way toward his wife holding her hand and keeping her close to his side. She glared in his direction, before giving her attention to her husband.

**Alice's POV**

Alice could not remember her life as a human, the only things that she had memories of were after she was already dead. Part of her wondered about her life prior to becoming a vampire and part of her considered herself lucky that she just got to start new and enjoy all of the things that she had.

Such as her amazing husband Jasper, she had been with him for so many years honestly she lost count of just how many at this point. All she knew was that it was true love. It had to be true love. How else could you be with someone for well over a lifetime and not become bored with him? Every time she looked at him she noticed all of the amazingly beautiful qualities in him. That curly blonde hair, his small frame, his beautiful eyes, and even now when he held her hand she wanted to blush and felt a sensation.

They had called the Cullen family in hopes to join them and become vegetarian vampires. Both of them had killed humans, her husband who she was hand in hand with had killed many his share. Yet, they wanted a new start; they wanted to stop killing humans and to be considered good and able to live in the human world. This was their chance.

She knocked gently and awaited a response, which was received quickly as a young looking man opened the front door to the large house.

"Hello you two, we have been expecting you. Come on inside." He stated opening the door wider to allow herself and her love through the door and into the living room area of the household. "I am the father of this household Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He announced lifting his hand to introduce another beautiful young looking woman.

Alice noticed that they were both very beautiful, but that was to be expected with vampires. It wasn't really something that caught her interest ever before. She only had eyes for one and that was her Jasper. He was everything to her, and to this day no matter how beautiful other vampires or humans even had been, she hadn't ever strayed from him. They were soul mates.

"I'm Jasper." He said, and as he did so Alice smiled and looked him over, before squeezing gently against his hand.

Suddenly both of the parents of the household's eyes were on her and she knew it was time to introduce herself. She had yet to really see any of the others in the room. "I'm Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you."

As Jasper began talking to the parents a bit about his own problems with humans and their main rules of the house Alice took this time to allow herself to look over the other vampires in the room. The first she spotted was a young male, he seemed to be very beautiful as well. His brown hair was spiked up in the front and his golden eyes caught her own for a moment. His body type was rather frail and he wore a frown on his face. _'Seems a bit emotional…' _She thought only to receive a glare in her direction, this shocked her just a bit. It was almost like he had known.

As her eyes moved toward the couple on the couch, she first caught site of the larger man. Much more muscular than any of the other men in the room. This wasn't something that did anything for her though. Unlike some women who swooned over it she thought that it perhaps made him look a little unintelligent. She wouldn't judge him on that though until he knew him.

The one to really catch her interest was the female he had his arm around. She looked a bit older than herself, as her eyes moved over the blonde's body she ran over the long beautiful locks of hair, the amazingly beautiful neck, slim perfect body, and long model-like legs. She was perfection embodied that much was sure. She was more than just beautiful like other vampires in the room. She stood out to Alice for some reason.

This was a bit of a shock to herself considering that over the last 50 years at least she hadn't met another to catch her attention this way. Aside from Jasper of course. She figured that it wasn't much of anything though, perhaps they could be good friends?

As her eyes made their way back up to the blonde's golden-brown ones she would have blushed if she could as she realized that those gorgeous eyes were on her at this moment. So stuck in a trance, Alice wasn't paying enough attention to the conversation being held right beside her that she missed a question.

A light tug on her hand caused her to force her glance away from the other woman. "Uhm, I am sorry what did you ask?"

"I asked if you had any powers that we should be aware of as a family?" He asked her, and she realized that Jasper must have already told them about his own ability to sense and change other people's feelings.

Alice smiled brightly and nodded her head "Yes, I have the ability to see into the future… I can see if doing something will be beneficial or not in most cases."

Both parents looked at each other at this before nodding and smiling, they were both very curious she was certain. "Well, I would like for you both to walk around and get to know the other's they will be your relatives now and I want you to treat them as such." Smiling now Carlisle added "oh and welcome to the family both of you, as long as you understand that in this family we only feed on the blood of animals and we vow to never drink from humans you both are welcome to become a part and stay here."

"Thank you so much." Alice said with a bright smile on her face as she excitedly looked at the parents of the household. She was excited to start a new life here with the Cullen's, and to get to know her new brothers and sister. The short female hoped that they would like her.

Golden eyes glanced across the room to the young couple on the couch. She watched as the muscular man pulled the beautiful girl into his body and kissed her forehead. She felt a foreign emotion that only ever happened if a young woman hit on her husband. That emotion being jealousy. Only this time the emotion was laced in confusion. Why should she be jealous that the muscular vampire was holding and kissing the blonde? She had a wonderful husband after all. Not to mention she was a woman.

Shaking the weird feeling she quickly glanced up at her husband in worry that he would have keyed into her feelings. His eyes seemed transfixed on the blonde she had been, she didn't get jealous though because he was scowling at her.

Alice wondered what the other woman was feeling that would cause her husband to react such a way, also she was curious if he had felt the jealousy. _'He probably just assumes that I don't like the thought of another woman here with us because she may like him… shouldn't that be why I got jealous after all?' _She questioned and as she did so she felt eyes on her, spotting Edward's glare again she wondered what his problem with her was.

Alice turned to look at Jasper who smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I am going to go and introduce myself to him." Moving his head to show that he was talking about Edward, she wondered for a moment why he chose to introduce himself to him first.

Ignoring her own curiosity she nodded and said to him "I think I will go introduce myself to the cute couple on the couch." Giggling a bit, he laughed and agreed before they separated and went to opposite sides of the room to say their introductions.

Not really waiting for an appropriate time to say hello to the young couple on the couch, she smiled brightly as she stood behind the blonde. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but what is your name?" As Alice asked for the beautiful female vampire's name she quickly noticed her scent, she had a strong sense of scent and noticed that it was a mix of vanilla and strawberries. _'Delicious…' _She thought, once again very happy that she didn't have the ability to blush.

As the blonde turned to look at her, Alice smiled even brighter trying her best to avoid how enticing the scent was. It wasn't often that she had these feelings for others. In fact it had only ever happened once with another vampire that their scent drove her wild.

"Of course." The blonde stated in a very confident fashion, Alice noted, she seemed like a very confident girl. Holding out her hand to her she added "I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." Alice said her smile never leaving her features. It was not uncommon for the short vampire to be very energetic and happy. It was one of her features that made her seem more human-like and usually got her described by others as "cute."

Earlier the parents of the Cullen household had told her to introduce herself, so Alice was certain that if the blonde were paying attention she would have caught their names. It didn't take her too long to realize that Rosalie didn't know her name, the frown she wore upon her face was enough of a giveaway as she took her hand. She realized that the beautiful blonde's hand was the same temperature as her own, and just about as hard. She shook her hand gently though and also felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body.

She liked the way that it felt, slender and well manicured fingers grazing over her own flesh causing her to shiver a bit. She hoped that Rosalie hadn't noticed this reaction to the contact for that would be embarrassing later on. If she were human she would have caught her breath when she'd felt the fingers rake against her hand.

"Uhm… I didn't catch your name earlier." The blonde admitted with a shy smile as she looked away for a moment before looking back. Alice thought it was one of the cutest things she had seen in her long lifetime.

Alice had an inkling of why Rosalie hadn't noticed her name before, she had caught her staring in her direction earlier. Moving closer to the taller vampire she smirked catching golden-brown eyes with her own, and sniffing to take in the beautiful scent of the other. "Well, perhaps if you hadn't been staring so much." She stated before giggling like a content child.

Suddenly Rosalie pulled her hand away, obviously embarrassed by the comment which only proved to Alice that what she had said was a true statement. '_Why else would she get so embarrassed?' _Smiling a bit, happy with this conclusion, she decided to throw the other vampire a bone. "Name's Alice."

After stating her name she realized just how much she missed the contact between the two of them. What could she do though? She wasn't going to just snuggle up on the couch next to the beautiful blonde and ignore both her own husband and the man beside the other who had yet to be introduced. Rosalie's scent drove her wild as she sat closer to her, she didn't understand why it was so irresistible to her. It was almost a craving, it scared her but she held her composure. To keep both of the blonde children in the room from noticing.

Remembering Jasper she decided that she should introduce her husband now, it was only proper to tell them that she was with someone. Even if the smallest part of her wanted Rosalie not to know she was taken. Although it was obvious considering they had been holding hands.

Smiling brightly she said in a teasing voice as she looked over at her lover. "And that handsome fella over there is my husband Jasper."

As Alice looked over at her husband she realized that he had a confused look on his face, and was glaring over at Rosalie and herself. She wondered what was up with him, was the blonde female beside her thinking something negatively toward her. The shorter vampire knew that she could hide her own feelings, but she figured that if Rosalie hadn't noticed their names she also didn't know their powers or to hide her feelings. _'Hm…'_

The large man beside the blonde female vampire decided to introduce himself at that moment, which she figured was the right order of things. If she introduced her love, then so should Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie's one and only, Emmett. Nice to meetcha Alice." His smile was so bright and confident, he seemed to be the most friendly in the room. Maybe it was because he was the most naïve or perhaps he was just genuinely a nice guy. Smiling in return she took his hand which he shook with a large amount of force. Alice didn't allow it to ruin her composure as she shook his hand back with equal force.

She was a lot stronger than she looked, she knew that a lot of vampires including Jasper had underestimated her strength due to her size. She still had super human abilities and strength was one of them.

Alice had to fight her random urges to snuggle up to the blonde female beside her and take in her scent. It was so intoxicating. She didn't want to though, she didn't like that she was feeling this way. It was ridiculous. She was so in love with Jasper always had been always would be and there was no way that anyone would interrupt that.

"I hope that you guys don't mind the new recruits to the family." Esme said walking toward the group, before looking at the three members that had been a part of the family previously and emphasizing "I expect you all to treat them like your own brother and sister."

All the "children" nodded their heads at their "parents" before Carlisle announced to the room. "Alright, I think it is time that we show them around the house, to their room, and explain the way things work around here."

The shorter vampire could feel her excitement rising as Carlisle lifted his hand signaling for them all to follow, she couldn't help but smile brightly as she realized this was her new start. This would be her family, her new brothers and sisters, and friends. She would still have Jasper and not have to hurt humans anymore. She would have the perfect life. Be able to seem like a human.

Glancing over at Rosalie and her love she watched as he pulled her up from the couch with quite a bit of force. Alice was becoming a bit protective and wanted to make sure she wasn't harmed but soon realized how stupid that seemed. They had probably been that way for many years, and the blonde woman wasn't human at all, she had just as many abilities as the rest of them.

Something that stood out the most about the blonde was just how tall she was. Alice had always had a thing for taller men, but she didn't know until now that she also had a thing for taller women. _'oh god…' _She thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip, which she assumed went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. _'She is so… wow.' _

Suddenly Rosalie turned and caught Alice staring which if she would have been able too she was certain would have caused her to blush brightly. Quickly she looked away and looked over at Jasper who was being very protective and territorial at this point as he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close to his side.

Jasper wasn't warm, but his side was comforting. She did feel safe there in his arms, and loved when she protected him. But as they headed toward the hallway she wondered if she needed him to protect her from Rosalie.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note: Hello folks! First chapter of this fanfic, inspired mostly by the movies and reading other peoples fanfics. I don't think that there are enough Rosalie/Alice pairing fanfics that don't just focus on the sex and are very short and I wanted to contribute. I know that this pairing isn't as popular as Alice/Bella but I think it is much better. A lot of that because Rosalie is my favorite! Lol

Welp if I get enough reviews I will post a new chapter tonight! So if you really like the story and want to see what happens at the bottom of the page click review this chap and send me some lovin's and I will get more for you tonight!

-Tracy Cook

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	2. The Rules Are The Rules

Old Feelings Die Hard

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rosalie/Alice

Rating: M

Chapter 1

The Rules Are The Rules

As they headed through the one of the many hallways of the large household Carlisle and Esme lead the group, explaining the various rooms of the house if they were of importance to the newcomers. Among these rooms were the Kitchen, dining room, living room, and an entertainment room. Which they went into depth on.

"This is the kids favorite room." Esme said with a soft laugh as she looked over at the three kids in the hallway that had been their prior. "They enjoy playing a certain game I believe they call it 'modern warfare wo'.

Alice was a bit shocked to hear that Rosalie enjoyed playing videogames, not that it was a bad thing. She herself preferred to shop but that didn't mean that she wasn't able to kick some major vampire butt at MW2, and any other game as with that.

"You play Modern Warfare Two really?" She questioned the blonde female vampire who was walking slightly ahead of herself and her lover, the surprise evident on Alice's face and in her voice.

Rosalie could sense that the younger looking vampire was speaking to her and smirked just a bit before turning. "Yes ma'am, and I have been known to even kick Emmett's ass. Not that he would admit that to you."

"Because it so isn't true!" The large muscular man shouted out disagreeing with his wife.

The blonde turned to face Alice a smile playing across her features as she whispered. "It is true, trust me. He sucks." She giggled a bit after she said this, and noticed Alice's reaction to her comment. _'She is too damn adorable.' _Rosalie thought before being pulled by her husband. Now unable to really concentrate on how the beautiful girl was reacting to what she had said.

The shorter of the two was giggling with amusement as she smiled brightly and looked over at the model-like vampire walking in front of her, bickering with Emmett. Her eyes were glued to her as she responded "Well, if that is the case, then I should enjoy putting both of you in your place!"

At this both Emmett and Rosalie looked back at the cute woman, both having confident and competitive looks on their faces. "We'll see about that." Emmett responded laughing as he added "I will crush you all!"

He seemed to be one of the more energetic of the family, Alice almost assumed that he was even more energetic than herself. It was strange to find other vampires like that. As she watched Rosalie slapped his arm and gave him a glare that said to calm down, or shut up, maybe it said a bit of both.

"I apologize for how rude he is…" Rosalie stated with a softer voice then before, she was completely embarrassed by her husband who was now smiling sheepishly. They didn't want to scare the newcomers off.

Alice giggled some at the way that they reacted and how they obviously seemed to be trying to make her feel welcome and comfortable, not intimidated. She didn't mind the way that he acted because she wanted them to feel free to be themselves. "No no no. No worries really, I want you both to just be yourselves." A sinister look appeared on her face which alarmed Rosalie a bit before she heard her shout "Besides I will so crush you!"

Rosalie relaxed a bit at this reaction and let out a sigh. Though, she didn't need to hold her breath anymore she still did time to time. She was used to Emmett saying things like that, but it was so much cuter when it came from the pixie's lips. She loved the way that her golden eyes brightened and her smile almost reached clear across her face, not to mention the way she literally jumped off of the ground as she shouted her words.

When she looked up she noticed that Jasper had pulled his wife closer to himself and had a strange look on his face, it was a mix of anger and protectiveness. She wondered if he could sense what she was feeling. It seemed insane because she really had no idea what she was thinking. I mean yes, she knew that she thought Alice was cute, and that she wanted to get to know her more, and yes, maybe she enjoyed staring at her more than she should.

As Jasper pulled on her hand, Alice glanced up at him spotting the anger across his face she was a bit shocked. _'Why is he being so protective? He never is like this? _

It was true no matter who she talked too, even if they were men who liked her he never really seemed to get this protective. He always trusted her enough not to leave him or hurt him like that. So, what was different this time? If anything he should trust her more. It wasn't some man, it was just a woman. _'A very gorgeous woman… but still.'_

Both Rosalie and Alice decided to just ignore Jasper's random anger and continued along the tour of the household.

As they walked the taller blonde allowed her husband to lead the way. She could feel eyes on the back of her head. Though, she wasn't certain if it was Jasper or Alice, or maybe it was both of them. If so she wondered what they were thinking.

"This is Edwards room, so if you ever really need to talk to him you can find him here." Esme said pointing to one of the doors, she didn't open it though in case he wanted to save his privacy.

Edward was probably the most secluded of them all, he was the only one who didn't seem to have a love interest. Also his moods seemed a bit questionable. The way they seemed to go up and down, but mostly seemed down, pushed Alice away from really wanting to get to know the young man.

A few doors down in the hallway they came to another door that caused the family to come to a halt. Pointing at this one Esme announced "This would be Rosalie and Emmett's room."

'_They share a room?' _Alice thought to herself, before realization hit her like a ton of bricks, of course they shared a room. That was the only way they would have privacy to be intimate with each other. A key word in soul mates and from the look on Emmett's face at the moment she was almost certain that this happened quite a lot. Which was common? You usually made love to the man you were with, she knew that she did. So why did this cause her body to become heavy and disgust to become evident on her facial features.

It wasn't like her to get upset over other people's physical affairs and happiness, so why was she now. She should be happy for the two of them, yet part of her was growing more and more angry with Emmett the more she thought about him kissing Rosalie. There was that strange jealousy from earlier. _'oh shit… maybe that's why Jasper is acting so strange… I need to control these weird feelings.'_

"In other words kids, this is the place we get it on!" Emmett said waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way, which caused him to receive an elbow to the gut from his wife.

Honestly Rosalie didn't want Alice to know about these things. She didn't find it appropriate in the first place even if it was completely obvious what they used their room for. Alice was special to her already even if she didn't exactly know why or how to explain what she was dealing with. She knew that she didn't want her to know about her intimacy with Emmett.

Emmett's words hit Alice harder than her own thoughts, it was as if before she could deny to herself what went on in the room. Now she had to admit that it was the case. If her heart could beat it would have sped up, and her eyes darkened a bit as she became slightly angry. She hoped that no one would notice and knew she had to control these feelings. There was just something about thinking of the muscular man beneath the beautiful woman she was starting to have strange feelings for that bothered her.

"Too much information." Jasper said, his voice friendly as he laughed a bit and Emmett shouted out in feign pain as his wife jabbed him again for good measure.

"Okay enough of this kids." Carlisle said, his voice a bit demanding as he did so. He wanted the other kids to be respectful of the new kids in the household.

Once they started on their tour again they were halted to a stop only after walking a very short distance, for the next door down they announced. "This will be your room Alice and Jasper. Feel free to make it your own."

Alice smiled brightly at this, as her husband pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She could feel Rosalie's eyes on her, she seemed just as upset as she herself had been before. This gave her a slightly smug feeling, knowing that the beautiful woman was upset with them sharing a bedroom. It seemed she may have been dealing with the same problems as herself. _'hm… probably just you having wishful thinking Alice.' _She scolded herself.

"By make it your own, they mean get it on." Emmett whispered to Jasper and Alice, only to receive an even harder elbow to his ribs.

Rosalie hadn't meant to actually hurt her husband, but she could tell from the look on his face that she had hurt him. She silently apologized to him afterword feeling bad that her anger had gotten the best of her. If she were honest with herself she would admit that the reason she was mad was thinking of the tall skinny man touching the beautiful pixie. She wasn't going to admit it though, she denied it to herself. They were man and wife and fit perfectly together, it was normal and it was the way it should be.

The tall blonde female turned her attention back to their adoptive parents, awaiting what they had to say next. She knew that there was still a lot that they would have to tell the new arrivals before just allowing them to move into the house.

Alice at first had been skeptical about Rosalie's male counterpart, but after closely inspecting him she realized that although he was one of the less intelligent in the house he was what kept them together. He brought in the excitement and the happiness and she could see why a woman as amazing and beautiful as the blonde could find herself attracted to him. He seemed to make everyone laugh.

They all waited in anticipation for Esme and Carlisle to announce where they would be going from here. It only took moments before Carlisle took the reins again and headed to the front of the group to announce. "There will be quite a few rules you will have to follow in this household. I would like to tell you about them in a more comfortable area though."

After announcing this he showed them the way to the main living room, where they all took their seats. Jasper and Alice sat on one of the couches, beside them sat Rosalie and Emmett, and then across the room in one of the chairs sat Edward. Esme and Carlisle stood in the center of the room.

Rosalie and Alice were both trying their hardest to contain their composure as they sat side by side, though it was hardest for the shorter of the two. Somehow the blonde was able to suppress her feelings by reminding herself of just how wrong they were. In the human world it wasn't acceptable to be a lesbian, and she was all about being as human as possible. This wasn't normal.

Alice on the other hand couldn't remember very well human world rules, and it was perfectly normal according to vampire standards. Not to mention her keen sense of smell was starting to irritate her. It was impossible for her to ignore the way that the vanilla and strawberry scent was enticing her. Licking her lips she controlled her shaky hands and concentrated on what the elder's of the household had to say. She desperately hoped that her husband couldn't sense these problems she was having, though she knew that he could.

"There are a few things we would like to go over, first of all and most importantly are the rules for you two." As Carlisle said this, both Alice and Jasper nodded their heads.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs that crowded the living area the father of the family continued on explaining the first rule. "Most important rule of the household, is the feeding rule. We are vampires that feed purely off of animals. This doesn't mean that there won't be a mistake here or there, but for the most part we will work on making you two immune to feeding on humans. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Alice said, while Jasper only nodded his head in a response.

Rosalie's attention quickly turned to Alice again as she felt cold skin against her arm. Glancing down she noticed that the younger looking vampire had gently rested her arm against her own. A blush would have been evident if she had the blood to cause it, and she would have pulled away if she had the ability. She couldn't though, she could feel herself shiver as a sensation made its way throughout her, it caused such strange reactions inside of her when they touched. Unlike any she had ever felt before.

The beautiful vampire sitting beside Rosalie was having the same problems with her own body, only they were worse. Considering that her husband was sitting right beside her and could feel her feelings. She tried to control them and ignore every little wave of excitement that the skin contact caused.

Carlisle continued with his speech. "The next rule is one I stress. There will be no fighting between the family, and also there will be no stealing of mates."

'_Stealing of mates?' _Alice wondered as she finally pulled her arm away from Rosalie's, she hadn't really thought about that. Could she steal someone's mate? Would someone steal her mate? It seemed ridiculous, if they were truly a mate then no one would be able to steal them from you. Still, she realized that she wouldn't want to steal the blonde vampire away from Emmett, he was so happy with her. They were happy together. She was happy with Jasper.

Gently she squeezed onto her lovers hand looking up at him and smiling, unbeknownst to her the woman sitting beside her was scowling slightly at the display of affection and the removal of her arm.

"Now, about your special abilities. I would like to go over them with everyone." Carlisle stated before adding "if only to help you guys get along and for everyone to know their boundaries. So I want you all to announce your own special powers that set you aside from other vampires if you have them. Jasper we will start with you and go around the room"

Jasper nodded his head before smiling a bit; his smile actually seemed more of a smirk. Like he was proud of something or prepared to shove something in someone's face. Alice assumed that it was at Rosalie for whatever she had been feeling.

"I have the ability to feel other's emotions, and also change them as well." He finished his sentence by glancing at Rosalie and staring into her eyes intensely, causing his wife to raise an eyebrow at him, before turning to the blonde.

To the blonde female vampire it all made sense now what he had done, he could sense her feelings toward his wife and he wasn't all too pleased with what he felt. Though, she still wasn't certain what she felt. Perhaps he thought that she had feelings for her because of the attraction and jealousy.

Rosalie decided to stand up and say "That is such an invasion of privacy! With him and Edward in this household how will I ever feel free to just be myself?"

Esme smiled gently at her daughter and shook her head at her "Now, now, Rosalie, you will still have plenty of privacy. I understand why you are worried, but please understand it isn't their fault and they cannot turn these abilities off."

Alice wondered first and foremost what the beautiful blonde who recently had her attentions was worried about hiding from everyone else. Perhaps it was the same thing that she herself was hiding, or perhaps something completely different. Either way she knew announcing her power wasn't going to help with the whole 'privacy' debate.

After Rosalie had sat back down beside Alice huffing out and crossing her arms, Esme glanced over toward the shortest of the vampires in the room and nodded her head that it was her turn and to continue.

"Uhmm… I am sorry Rosalie, but my power may take away from your privacy as well." She said aloud, she could see the disappointment fall across beautiful golden-brown eyes and she immediately regretted admitting it. "I have the ability to see into the near future, though I cannot directly change events I can manipulate them in the present time."

"So you could see what we are going to do before we can do it, he can feel what we are feeling before we even understand it, and Edward can read our thoughts as we think them? Yeah, no more privacy." Rosalie pouted as she scowled and sunk deeper into the couch.

Alice felt bad afterword when she realized the reaction of the beautiful girl who was becoming more and more important to her. She would never use her powers to deliberately hurt the blonde, or to invade on her privacy. The shorter of the two hated knowing that she had hurt her. Suddenly realization hit her as she replayed the words that had escaped those confident _'and sexy' _lips. _'Edward has the ability to read minds?' _

Just as she internally questioned it, she saw the other Cullen look up at her and nod his head before smiling. "Yes, and if I do say so myself you have some interesting thoughts."

If she could have she would have blushed, instead she settled on just looking down at her own feet. So that was why he had reacted in such a way earlier, he had heard her thinking of Rosalie in a way unlike a friend would, he had just heard her call Rosalie's lips sexy! _'For Christ's sake!' _

"Okay, that is an invasion of privacy!" Alice agreed with the earlier statement made by the tall vampire beside her. It wasn't right for him to be prying into her thoughts all of the time. Luckily it seemed like he wasn't one to go around flaunting his powers or using them against people. He probably wouldn't say anything. Still, it was the thought that counted, literally.

Esme smiled at them and they instantly calmed down, this woman had the ability to make anyone feel just a bit better about a situation. In a completely different way than Jasper that is. "You all will get used to these powers… now I would like to talk about the school year."

"Wait? What about Rosalie and Emmett?" Jasper suddenly asked out of curiosity, though if he hadn't Alice would have because she was wondering the same thing. "Can they walk through walls and invade our dreams? Because that would be just about too much at this point."

His question caused the room to start laughing, and Alice giggled in a cute way that caught Rosalie's attention. Now she wanted nothing more than to avoid all feelings, but she couldn't help but be drawn to her.

"I'm just really strong." Emmett said before he flexed his muscles "which shouldn't be all too surprising." They both shook their heads at that, it was certain that he did look like the strongest out of all of the vampires in the room.

Alice was curious as to what the beautiful blonde she was infatuating over's power was. She merely shrugged and said "I don't have any special ability really…" This was hard for the pixie-like woman to understand though, she seemed to be so confident and strong willed, not to mention she looked like the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. _'She'd have to be to catch my attention.'_

"That's hard to believe." Alice admitted then thought about certain special abilities she was certain that she had. Her mind seemed to travel to the gutter, as she watched Rosalie wet down her lips with her own tongue. _'Oh god Alice! Don't you dare think like that! Though… I am sure she is exceptional… That is for Emmett to know and me to never ever find out!'_

"Well I am one hell of a shopper." Rosalie responded her spirits picking up immediately. The word shop caused a groan from both Emmett and Jasper, while it caused Alice's ears to perk up.

Alice loved to shop, lived for shopping, in fact if she didn't have Jasper shopping would more than likely be her one and only true love. "Oh my gosh! I looove shopping!"

A little more enthusiastic about it than Rosalie, it shocked the blonde vampire who couldn't help but laugh and smile at the shorter woman beside her. It was infectious really the way that Alice smiled and laughed and became so excited over such little things. Not that shopping was a little thing at all, but still. It was adorable and one of the many things she was starting to love about her.

"We should soo go shopping sometime together!" Alice continued to gush on and on as she became even more excited at the thought of having someone to love the same things as her, and not to just drag along as they grumble in annoyance.

Jasper laughed at the enthusiasm of his wife, before adding in his own comment on the situation. "Rosalie, I recommend that you don't take her up on that offer unless you wish to be stuck at the mall for more than 8 hours straight."

"No, she can seriously take her up on that offer! I don't ever want to go on another 12 hour shopping spree that my friend is what I think Hell would be like. Just store to store to store for eternity." At this comment both boys started to burst into laughter, as their girls just glared at them.

Finally Carlisle brought the attention back to himself as he coughed out loud to them all. "I want to bring attention to the fact that tomorrow will be your first day of high school; you will be seniors and will attend school just as normal children do. As normal children I expect you not to go out all night shopping only to miss school tomorrow."

Alice raised an eyebrow at this comment and asked "We actually get to go to school?" She knew that she shouldn't be so excited but she couldn't remember her life as a human so this was a huge opportunity to get to see what it was like to be one.

"Yes, in this household we try our hardest to make living life on earth as humane as possible. So I suggest that you all get some rest for tomorrow you will be starting school."

All of the children nodded their heads and excited to their normal rooms saying their goodnights to each other as they did so. Edward was the first to make it to his room, the other couples walked together toward their rooms since they were closest together of all of the kids.

Emmett said goodnight to the other couple, giving a high five to Jasper as he reminded him to make the room his to both girls disgust. The bluntness of the topic being the worst part about it. Jasper squeezed Alice's hand before leaning down and kissing her ear and letting go of her hand to head into the bedroom. He was territorial, but he still figured he should let her say her goodnights.

Besides he knew that she was his soul mate, she had seen it in a vision of hers that they belonged together and that wouldn't change even if Rosalie had feelings for his wife.

Alice didn't deny herself her own urges as she smiled brightly up at the taller blonde before pulling her into a hug. At first it was awkward because Rosalie wasn't used to being hugged and didn't know exactly how to react to the situation, but slowly she lifted her hands up to wrap them around the smaller beautiful vampire's back.

Enjoying the strange warmth throughout her body Alice didn't want to let go of the other, it seemed weird to say that there was a warmth between the two considering that they were both dead. Yet the warmth was there, it was almost as though they both had hearts beating, she could imagine that if she did it would be beating rather quickly. Rosalie's chest was a change from what she normally felt against her own chest, considering that Jasper didn't have breasts. Everything about it was different, yet they fit perfectly together and she could feel a need building, with the mixture of their bodies and the taller woman's amazing scent.

Rosalie was having the same problems as the shorter woman in her arms, her body wanted more from the other. She wanted to be against every single part of her. She loved the way that they fit together and the way that Alice felt so safe in her arms. She would always protect her if she could. The blonde didn't want to let go of her but she knew that she should. Though, for once she opted to ignore her mind which was against the feelings and allow herself to enjoy it until Alice deemed the need to let go.

Finally it came to Alice's attention that her husband could probably sense all of these strange feelings that she was having, and he would be able to understand them more so then herself so she quickly pulled away. It was like dying again, the warmth that had filled her body was replaced by the normal coldness.

"Uhm…" Scratching the back of her head Alice nervously looked up into golden-brown eyes a smile across her face as she said "Well, tomorrow you will have to show me around school, and the coolest shopping places in Forks."

"Of course." Was Rosalie's simple response. She wasn't showing her feelings as much as Alice, in fact she seemed to come off a bit too serious in this situation. She wanted to smile and laugh and was more nervous than she had ever been, yet the blonde handled it amazingly. "I will look forward to it." She added softly silently hoping that Alice wouldn't hear, while knowing that she would.

Hearing the small admittance from the woman of her infatuation she would have blushed, but instead only nodded and smiled brightly as she headed into her room to deal with a husband that wouldn't be as naïve as Emmett. She was in for a long night. _'But it was worth it… that hug was… perfect. _

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note: Okaaay soo, I got impatient with y'all and decided I would type up another chapter right now. Instead of doing homework or studying for my three tests this week. I know I am ridiculous, but I am excited to write this story. I love this couple and I already know all of the drama and exciting parts that I want to throw in. So I had to get past the kinda introduction stuff. Bear with me this will become one amazing, and rather long story.

If you like what you see click that little Review the story button and tell me! I would really appreciate it! Plus it will make me even get another chapter tonight! Next will be the first time Jasper confronts Alice about the feelings!

-Tracy Cook

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	3. Confrontation

Old Feelings Die Hard

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rosalie/Alice

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Alice was not very shocked to see Jasper lying in bed with a slightly upset look on his face and his arms crossed behind his head. Usually he was a very understanding man, he even was okay with men having crushes on the woman he loved but he hadn't ever considered she may like someone else.

She knew that he was worried. She also knew that he would play it cool even if he was worried. The short vampire crawled into bed with her love, a smile displayed across her face as she snuggled up close to him.

Part of her was extremely excited to be in his arms again, while the smallest part of her felt fake, it wasn't like being in Rosalie's arms only moments before. That warmth wasn't there, just cold strong arms encircling her body and pulling hard hardly against his flat chest.

She knew that they wouldn't really sleep, but that didn't mean that they didn't enjoy laying in bed together with their eyes closed and finding peace. It isn't impossible to pretend to be asleep, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't be finding any kind of peace on a night like this.

"So how are you liking it here?" He asked her slowly, keeping his voice calm and trying his hardest to key into her feelings as she answered the question. He had to know what was going on in his wife's pretty little head.

Covering all of her confusing feelings she replied "I am liking it very much! Emmett and Rosalie seem really fun, and Edward may come around with time." Pausing the smile on her face seemed to multiply as it widened clear across her face and she added "Plus we get to go back to high school like normal kids, that will be so much fun!"

Jasper's cool exterior faltered as he read through the lines of his wife's words. She was obviously hiding something and she was hiding it from him well. "Yes, high school and all of the drama that comes with." He stated with dry laughter in his voice.

Wondering about his comment she asked softly "What drama? We are all married aside from Edward."

The strong blonde laughed sarcastically at her words, they didn't seem to mean much to him at the moment. "When has marriage ever stopped people from starting drama." Pausing he glared in her direction, before glancing over at the wall, "or having an affair or unwanted romance?"

"Baby, you've been acting strange all day." The beautiful brunette vampire responded to her husband's awkward words. She was curious as to what he had meant by them. Knowing that it had something to do with Rosalie and the feelings that she herself had been carrying heavily since their meeting. She certainly didn't like the way that they had sounded coming from his mouth.

"Look who's talking, you've been acting far stranger than myself." His words carried a bit of venom as he spat them in her direction.

Not enjoying his tone of voice, Alice moved away from his strong grip. Staring down at him with confused golden eyes she asked. "What do you mean by that Jazzy?" Pausing she ran a hand over his side as she spoke. "I didn't do anything wrong… and… what do you mean by people can still start drama? I love you, no one is going to destroy—"

"—except maybe Rosalie Hale, the blonde bombshell you've been flirting with all god damn night." Taking in an unnecessary breath and letting it out he used his power to calm his nerves before closing his eyes so he couldn't see her reaction.

Alice was speechless. Part of her wondered if she had the right to deny it, while part of her knew that she did. "I have not been flirting… only getting to know a friend and you know that." She stated with a scowl.

"You don't even know that, so how should I be certain?" He asked calmly "besides it's been 78 years you should be getting bored with me, it's natural."

"Are you bored with me?" She questioned him, with a raised eyebrow.

This caused him to react, quickly his eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Sincerity in his voice. "Of course I haven't gotten bored with you Alice, you are the only one I could ever love."

Her eyes were now filled with confusion again, both from her own feelings and from his. She didn't understand anything anymore. All she knew was that Jasper was an amazing man and that she had always loved him, and wouldn't ever let anyone get between the two of them or hurt him. She wouldn't ever hurt him. And whatever these feelings were she had to ignore them. They didn't mean anything.

"Then don't doubt my love. I haven't grown bored of you to this day, and I never will I promise you that."

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes as she said this and didn't even have time to ask the question as Alice sighed, deciding to be honest with him. Laying down she wrapped her arms around his waist. "She is beautiful, and I want to get to know her. I am excited to have a friend, and someone else to be close to. But that does not mean I am not longer attracted to you or that I want to be with her." Smiling she snuggled up to him. "I love you."

He was unable to detect a lie in her feelings or tone of voice, which caused him a bit of relief. He did not trust Rosalie, but he did trust the woman in his cold embrace.

"I don't trust her getting close to you, please be careful with her." He said, obviously referring to the feelings he had read earlier. Alice was curious to know just what those feelings were, but merely nodded her head in response.

Smiling to himself, Jasper felt better than he had since their arrival at the Cullen's mansion, he added "I'm glad we decided to come… this will be our new start.

Relaxing into his arms, Alice smiled trying to not to drift to thoughts of Rosalie as she whispered "our new start."

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note: Short, Short Chapter. One of the shortest I have ever written and I am not proud of it. I am personally one of those people who HATE short chapters. But, it is the third of the night and I still have absolutely no reviews. So I would say I am doing pretty good. :/ heh. I don't really know why people hate this couple so much. If this were Alice/bella I would have hundreds of reviews. Oh well lol I am going to start the next chapter up, please please review if you are curious enough to see what happens.

Ps. This is a ROSALIE/ALICE Femmslash story! I know that it is going really slow, but it is realistic this way. They wouldn't just get together considering how much they love the men in their lives. That would be selfish. But it will get more intimate in the next chapter if you want to read! Then review! Anyone can do it. :)

-Tracy Cook

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	4. First Day of School!

Old Feelings Die Hard

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rosalie/Alice

Rating: M

Author Warning: ((This chapter will start out very very slow! But it should get some rose/alice parts toward the end of the chapter. Should be a long one. I have a lot of stress in my life currently so I only hope this will come out good. This will be the first REAL temptation between the two. They want each other yet they hate to admit it.))

Chapter 4

First Day Of School!

Forks wasn't the most exciting place that Alice had been, in fact it was one of the more dreary places her and her husband had traveled. Being all over the world only to end up in such a small rainy town seemed absurd. The strange thing was that she hadn't ever been happier than she was now.

It was her first day of school and she was as excited as a grade-schooler. She wondered if she would make any friends, if people would like her, how she should act, if temptation of being surrounded by so many people would be unbearable, and most importantly, she wondered _'What should I wear?'_

Shopping was not the most important thing in Alice's life, but it was up there on the list. She believed that being fashionable and looking good were both very important aspects. Though, if she were being honest with herself she would admit that a part of her wanted to look her very best because she would be going with Rosalie. After last night's fight with her husband though, she had agreed to not be honest with herself anymore. It may be necessary to just avoid the new feelings all together.

'_Rosalie said we could go shopping together… that would be-' _Sighing, she shook any thoughts from her mind of how great that experience would be. Shopping in general was one of her favorite things. It would only make it that much more exciting with the blonde bomb-shell.

Pulling out some clothes from her bag she started to lay them out on the bed and examine them. She placed a finger to her chin in a cute childish manner and tilted her head to her side and looked at the options.

Deciding on a red top that was far too large for her frame, she pulled it over her head. It flowed down over her thighs like a stylish dress. After pulling the shirt on she pulled on some black leggings over her legs and some cute heels that would hopefully add numbers to her short stature.

Her husband had finished changing and headed out to the living room long before she had even chosen her outfit. Looking into the mirror to fix her hair, which almost always looked perfect in a disheveled sort of way, she smiled satisfied before heading toward the living room to join her husband and her newly found siblings.

Upon reaching the main living quarters she realized quickly who all cared about their appearance for the first day and who didn't. Though they were all very attractive due to their vampire qualities and what looks they were blessed with. It was still obvious who put thought into the clothing they wore.

Edward was dressed up a bit more than both of the other men; he looked like he took more time doing his hair than she herself had. His clothing was typical teenager but that was fitting considering it would be high school. Her husband was the next best dressed guy, though she knew he could look amazing no matter what. Then there was Emmett who appeared to not care much for his appearance as far as wearing nice clothing went. Not that he looked too shabby, just definitely not high class. The word Jock came to mind certainly.

Yet that jock was lucky enough to have his arm wrapped around the most beautiful vampire in the room, Rosalie. _'In the room? More like in the world…' _She thought, dismissing Edwards confused look.

Golden eyes glanced over the blonde who was standing in her husband's arms; she had dressed up for the occasion. Her hair was done perfectly, complimenting her golden brown eyes. She had on a stylish top and some designer jeans, accompanied with a very expensive fur coat and some stylish boots. She was very stunning, more than that actually, if Alice could breathe she would have been holding it.

"Good morning kiddo's ready for our first day of school?" Alice asked with a bright smile across her face as she entered the room. She really was excited to start school. The other 'kids' weren't as excited.

Rosalie stared up at Alice with a despondent look on her face. It wasn't that she was not excited to go to school she just wasn't as excited. It would be her third year of school here and it was probably going to be the same as all of the others. They wouldn't be approached by people, they wouldn't have friends, the Cullen's stood out at this school.

She wondered for a moment if the adorable girl standing before them all would be disappointed when she realized that.

"Okaay! So, I guess I am the only one excited for the first day of school." She stated with a pout on her lips, as she fell down on the couch beside her husband who laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

Rosalie smiled over at Alice shaking her head just a bit. It was nearly impossible for her to not like this alluring new vampire recruit. She hadn't ever met someone quite as cute as her, in both the way that she wore clothes two times her size and her personality. She was definitely a unique individual. _'Maybe I'm just intrigued by her… nothing more. _

"It's not that we aren't excited." The blonde stated as she caught Alice's eyes, noticing the way that they brightened up. She wondered momentarily if it were because she had made eye contact, or if it were her words. "We just aren't quite as excited as you are, because we have been going to school here for a while now."

Alice's pout had went away at Rosalie's words, now she was smiling again brightly. Then suddenly it hit her that her husband didn't have that same excuse. Looking up at him she asked, "And what's your excuse mister?"

He laughed at this, happy that her attention was back on him. "Well, I went through a lot of schooling in my human days and it never seemed to do much good. Plus high school always seemed like too much drama for my taste, so I am not extremely excited."

Shrugging her shoulders the petite vampire smiled brightly. "I don't remember high school, so for me this is going to be really exciting!"

Rosalie wasn't able to hold back her small chuckle as she watched the adorable scene. It was not the conversation itself but all of Alice's little reactions. She could feel herself growing more and more attached to the beautiful vampire. She wanted to hold her… these thoughts were becoming harder and harder for her to ignore.

Esme made her way out to the teenagers a smile across her face. In ways she was a lot like Alice, she was always positive and seemed cheery. Just like the youngest looking vampire. "It's time to get going to school; I can assume that you all can take your own vehicles. But, I really want to stress that it is important that you all stick together and protect each other from temptations as well as rumors."

All of them knew that this was going to be a very tempting environment; they would be surrounded by the individuals that they considered dinner. For Alice and Jasper it would be especially difficult.

"Oh, and Alice and Jasper haven't been going to school, so please show them the ropes and watch their backs." Esme smiled softly as she added "I am hoping that they will be a permanent addition to our family."

As Rosalie heard these words she smiled, she too wanted them to be a part of her family. At the very least she wanted Alice to be in it. She was not certain she needed Jasper to be a part of it, but she wanted her to be happy, and he made her happy.

"So you kids have fun in school, hope to hear all about it when you get home!" With this statement from their foster mother all of the kids headed out to their own vehicles. Rosalie allowed Emmett to drive them to school, while Alice had Jasper drive, Edward took his own vehicle. Again he was the only one of them that seemed a bit of an outcast.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Once they reached the school, they all pulled into the parking lot together. Parking side by side. Arriving at school like this would already come across as strange. Considering that most families would have come together and not in pairs or alone.

Exiting her car Rosalie walked over to Alice who was becoming even more excited as she had seen the building. She was babbling on and on about some show called 'saved by the bell' and how it was going to be just like that. The taller woman didn't even know what she was referencing too, but she knew that it was not going to be like that at this school. People weren't as accepting of them as other people. It really was starting to worry her how the brunette would react.

"Alice, as cute as you are being right now… I don't want you to get your hopes up." Rosalie said in a low serious voice, she tended to use far too often. It was not uncommon for people to tell her she needed to lighten up.

The words didn't really seem to make sense to the naïve vampire; she stared blankly at her for a moment. Which Jasper caught onto quickly and chuckled a bit to himself, which earned him golden daggers in his direction from the blonde who was almost his height. "I think that she just wants you to understand that not all of these people are going to be nice to us sweetie."

When realization hit the shortest of them a goofy grin spread across her lips. Lifting a finger to her chin and squinting her brighter golden eyes up at Rosalie she said, "Oh I see, you were really just worried about me?" Giggling she added "Cute." With one last glance into the blonde's eyes she turned quickly on her heels heading toward the door. "Means a lot, but I will be a okay!"

'_hehe she is so cute! She actually really cares!' _The truth was that Alice was very pleased that the model-like vampire would care enough to worry about her. It made her feel special, and she honestly wanted to squeal right now in delight. Yet, she hid this well from mostly everyone. Except for the young vampire who could read minds, and perhaps her husband. Though, it wasn't a strange feeling, she was just happy. '_Right?'_

Rosalie merely shook her head and laughed a bit under her breath as she watched the short pixie-like woman turn on her heels and head toward the door excited, despite her words of advice. She could remember the feeling when their eyes connected. There had been something behind those golden eyes, she was almost certain.

'_God she is so beautiful, and happy… I would be so angry if anyone made her feel less than perfect today… I would…' _She had to take a breath to calm her nerves, even if she couldn't breathe it still did the trick and she started to follow the others into the school. Golden-brown eye's wandering over Alice's entire body. She tried to block out her thoughts of wrapping her cold arms around her body, but Jasper must have sensed it because she hear a growl come from him. Which his wife seemed to miss.

Jasper glanced back in Rosalie's direction and glared at her, which received a glare in return and a small smirk. She could tell that he was worried and that all of this was getting to her. Though, it shouldn't make her happy. It did. Because it meant that it could possibly happen.

What had Alice expected when she had heard the word high school? She expected pep rallies and annoying principals, grades, and making lots of friends. So you could imagine that the petite girl was rather shocked when this wasn't what she saw.

Instead, she saw eyes. Tons of brown, blue, and green eyes staring her and her 'family' down. Some wore glares, some wore envious eyes, while others just watched them closely. Some people were whispering, rumors and comments, while others stood by idly and silently.

Golden eyes widened a bit as she looked over at Rosalie who had a concerned look on her features. She really did seem to be worried about her. Smiling just a bit she decided that it made a lot of sense people's reactions and that she was certain they would not continue. _'It's just like any new kids… right?' _A large part of her knew this wasn't the case because they were staring down the kids who had been here before in her family as well.

Feeling an arm around her should have comforted her, but it didn't really seem to do much of the sort. She was definitely feeling on edge at the moment. Not only could she feel eyes on her, with her vampire abilities she was able to hear what all of them were saying.

"Those are the new Cullen kids..."

"I heard that they are dating each other, isn't that disgusting?"

"If they aren't related why do they all have those strange colored eyes? Those aren't normal eyes… I don't like them."

"They're freaks."

Alice was very glad at this moment that she didn't have the ability that Edward had, for it seemed to be driving the young vampire insane. Hearing all of the student's thoughts. She couldn't even handle their harsh words. _'They don't even know me… how can they judge me like this?'_

Rosalie was watching the shorter woman closely as she too heard all of their comments, at first it had really bothered her. In fact it still did. Out of all of the vampires she was the one who wanted the most to be human, and though this gave them a chance to pretend it didn't mean that they would fit in with them. Most humans would not be their friends. They would always stand out.

Jasper glanced down at his class schedule and looked it over, he and Alice had compared them the night before and they knew that they only had one class in common. Which did bother him quite a lot, he could only hope that she didn't have many with Rosalie.

Alice smiled at her husband before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, ignoring the awful comments from the students she whispered "See you after class."

Nodding his head, he began to head off in the direction of his classroom leaving Alice to look over her class list.

Rosalie watched in curiosity as the awfully shorter adorable vampire looked over her schedule in excitement and slight confusion. She wondered if she should help her find her way around. Moving closer to her she stood right behind the other woman and took in a breath that was not needed from the closeness of their bodies.

Her chest was practically pressed up against the other woman's clothed shoulders, due to their height difference. She knew at this point she would have been blushing brightly if she were still human. Moving a manicured hand she placed it gently on Alice's shoulder before peering over it at her schedule. She had to try her best to ignore the desire that was starting to burn away at her, it felt like a fire igniting in her stomach.

Now they were alone and she allowed her thoughts to run wild. The tall blonde imagining what it would be like to just lean her head down and nip softly at the ear her golden brown eyes were running over. Her stomach did flips at that thought and her eyes darkened considerably with a hunger.

Alice was shaken from the schedule she had been looking at when she felt a rather defined chest pressed against her back, as well as a hand, though hard and cold, softly placed upon her shoulder. She couldn't move at this moment. She knew that it was Rosalie, the scent from the previous night that had driven her wild with unwanted desires was surrounding her, and a curl of medium length blonde hair was resting against her neck. _'Oh my god… she is so close to me right now… oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh… what do I do?'_

Rosalie chuckled a bit when she realized that the shorter of the two had frozen up at the contact and she smiled gently. Which wasn't a regular trait of hers, but with Alice she seemed to be a different individual. A happier one at least. "I was just trying to see your schedule."

Her breath was against the shorter of the two's ear, and it caused her body to shiver. Which this time was noticeable to both of the woman not just herself. "Oh." Was all that Alice could manage to say as she tried to block certain thoughts from her mind.

It was the least that the tall statuesque blonde had heard come out of Alice's mouth, and she found it almost cuter when she was stuck with nothing to say like this moment. Where she did not ramble on and on because she was so nervous being close to someone. _'Why is she so nervous being close to me though? Is it because she is intimidated by me… or maybe… no probably not that Rosalie.'_

"It seems that we have first period together, World History, doesn't sound like the most interesting class…" Pausing the blonde decided to test out and more than likely disprove her random theory of Alice having feelings for her.

Leaning in Rosalie spoke softly against the short pixie-like vampires cold ear. "Of course, it will be much more interesting with you in there to keep me entertained." Her voice was teasing, definitely bordering on flirtatious. Yet, you wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't looking for it. Alice obviously was though, because she jumped and let out a squeak before looking at her feet.

"Uhm… W-well I am glad you think so. I wouldn't want you to be bored." She said with a soft giggled, trying to shake off her nervousness and the random stuttering she had decided to pick up around the blonde.

It wasn't like Alice to be nervous, she always had a confident air around her. She knew that she was a beautiful individual and she knew that she could have anyone or anything that she wanted. Not ever being conceited, just really confident in herself and her abilities. But, Rosalie was different. She intimidated her, excited her, terrified her, and made her want more. Alice just didn't know if she would want more, she didn't know if the teasing was flirting, she couldn't read those serious golden-brown eyes.

'_Besides it doesn't matter if she does want more Alice… You have a husband, she has a husband, you both love them very much and that would be extremely selfish of the two of you.'_

After her internal lecture with herself Alice felt curious eyes on her and looked up only to be met with those beautiful golden brown eyes she was beginning to love. _'Love? Okay what the hell? Not love, I just like them a lot… besides why shouldn't I like them they are beautiful…'_

Rosalie was laughing, which didn't seem to faze the shorter of the two who seemed to have a lot on her mind at this particular moment. Smiling brightly she said "Earth to Alice!" Waving a hand in front of the beautiful vampire's eyes she snapped her out of it. "Want me to show you the way to the class room?"

"Oh yes, I would love that!" Alice finally found her real voice and piped in, she was excited. She was excited that she got to go to class, she was excited that she was being escorted by the most stunning creature alive, and she was excited that that same creature had touched her.

Nodding the taller of the two linked their arms together, which was slightly awkward due to height, but not at all uncomfortable, and lead the way toward the classroom. Alice couldn't bring herself to look up at Rosalie, and Rosalie couldn't bring herself to look down at the gorgeous woman who had her small arm wrapped around her own.

They walked to the room in silence. Partially because neither one of them knew what to say, and partially because they both had far too much on their minds. Mostly relating to their men and each other.

Upon reaching the classroom Rosalie pulled her arm away from Alice's, noting the look of disappointment that crossed her adorable features as she did so. _'Awe she was enjoying it as much as me… okay maybe not THAT much, but she was.' _This thought made her smile as they made their way into the classroom taking seats next to one another.

The class seemed to be carrying on for ages for Rosalie. It wasn't that she wasn't intelligent, and didn't enjoy learning. It was more so, that she was not big on history. It was very inaccurately taught on most occasions.

Resting her cheek against the palm of her hand she allowed her golden brown eyes to wander. They made their way over to the beautiful vampire consuming her world lately, who was sitting beside her feverishly writing down notes. It was cute. She was so into the school thing, she looked like a short little nerd. Of the gorgeous variety that was.

Alice could feel eyes on her and she wondered for a moment if it were only the kids staring at her like earlier. Glancing around she did notice that there were quite a few eyes on the two of them. The main one's that caught her attention on herself though, belonged to Rosalie.

She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Alice could see the desire in her eyes at that moment. Yes, maybe it was just a friendly desire. Maybe it meant absolutely nothing, but those eyes were locked on her, and now they were locked on her eyes. The shorter vampire wanted to look away because she was nervous, but she kept the stare intensely. Feeling a random need to tackle the woman across from her at that very moment. Which she of course ignored, still it was unbearable.

Rosalie was feeling a very similar sensation as she stared across the two desks at the occupant of the other. She held the gaze for a few moments, avoiding the needs and desires even if she was certain her eyes were turning dark. Finally she pried her eyes away when she heard the bell.

'_That was weird… I felt like she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her… were her eyes darker? God…' _Rosalie thought. Little did she know Alice's mind was being plagued as well.

As Alice stood to her feet gathering her things her mind was spinning. _'Oh my oh my! I almost jumped her right there in class. I have got to get a hang of myself! This cannot keep happening! I have to get away from her right now!' _

Scared of her feelings the shorter of the Cullen's rushed out of the room, leaving Rosalie to only stare after her and wonder what she had done wrong. She knew that she had been staring, but that shouldn't have been something worthy of the adorable girl running out of the classroom without even a goodbye.

"Hmm…" She mumbled to herself, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out of the classroom. In no particular hurry to get to her next class.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Alice hadn't run into Rosalie for the rest of her classes, nor had she seen her in the hallway which was a good thing in her opinion. She needed to get over her, and keep her out of her mind, and probably a really cold shower every night for the rest of her days living with the blonde goddess.

Sighing to herself she made her way toward the lunch room, they would all sit together at lunch she was sure. Which, meant she would have to sit near and see the woman of her recent affections. She was not certain she could handle that.

Once she reached the doors to the lunchroom she halted for a moment, hesitating at the site of the Cullen's table. They stood out so much from the other students. Their pale skin and strange eyes, the way that they talked, everything about them was different, and everyone seemed to be staring and talking about it. That didn't really seem like the kind of table she wanted to be a part of. But, she was a part of it. They were her family now.

Walking across the lunchroom she made her way to the table. They weren't eating the human food they were just sitting around the table talking and laughing.

Golden eyes glanced over Emmett who was holding onto Rosalie's hand on top of the table, to her own disappointment. Quickly she masked that disappointment with excitement to see her own husband as she sat down on his lap and joined in on the conversation.

"So, what's going on? How's school?" Alice piped in, completely throwing whichever conversation they had been holding aside to start her own.

Emmett was the first to respond as he shrugged his rather large masculine shoulders. "Same ol' same ol' really. I was thinking more about after school. I want to go play some baseball, but rose wants to go shopping." When he said the word shopping her said it in a disgusted and slightly evil voice, which earned him a nudge from his wife.

"Well I am sorry if I would rather spend my time shopping than getting dirty every single day." She didn't say that she did not enjoy baseball, but there was a limit to it with her. The only reason that Rosalie ever really got into it was for the competition.

Jasper laughed at their little argument before chiming in "I'm up for some baseball." He smiled before looking up at his wife who was perched on his lap. "How about you my beautiful love?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders; honestly she would enjoy doing either of the two. Though, if she were honest about it she would have to say she would rather go shopping any day. _'Especially with Rosalie..' _her mind teased to Edwards obvious amusement. "What do you think I would rather do?" The pixie-like woman's voice was teasing and cute, she knew that he would know the answer.

"Shop, you would always rather shop." He emphasized before bursting into a soft laughter.

"Same with Rose, she is all about shopping!" Emmett said laughing much louder than the other man at the table. Suddenly he had an idea, being naïve to the other's feelings at the table he said. "I have some friends, we could all get together and play some ball after school, while the girls go and shop."

Part of Jasper absolutely hated that idea, while another part thought that it sounded fun. Not to mention it would be nice to be able to get away from his shopaholic wife for a while and pawn her off on someone else.

Alice and Rosalie were both surprised when they head Jasper agree to the plan, neither would have expected him to simply allow her to go off with the other woman.

"What about you Edward? You in?" Emmett asked. When he didn't get a response to his question he looked over at the other brother, seeing his mind was obviously on someone else. Following the trail he noted that the skinniest of the brothers was watching a young brunette female. "Hm… so little Edwards got his first crush eh?"

This intrigued and interested the others at the table who all turned to look in the same direction, spotting the attractive young human female.

Alice giggled as Edward pulled out of his trance to stare down his annoying 'brother'. "I do not have a crush." He stated through gritted teeth, before remembering what he was being asked. "And sure, I would love to play a game after school."

None of the boys asked the girls if it were okay with them, they all had only assumed they wouldn't mind shopping or spending time together. After all they seemed to be getting along quite a bit since the moment they had met. So, both of them had to say yes. Not that they did not want to, it was just at that moment neither of them trusted themselves to be faithful to their soul mates.

As the lunch period continued, they continued to talk about all sorts of random things. Most of which weren't strange for teenagers to discus. Towards the end of the lunch period there was an annoying comment made by a girl who walked by their table. "You all are disgusting freaks! Go back to where you came from."

She said it before walking away so no one had a chance to stand up for them, though it appeared that Rosalie was going to be the first to do so. With clenched fists and a scowl written across her beautiful features she glared at the woman, her eyes themselves almost enough to strangle her to death.

Rosalie had a temper, she knew it, and all of them knew it. In a strange way it was something that Alice was growing to like about her. Even if she thought she was much more beautiful when smiling then scowling.

Even if she didn't become angry at the comment, it did actually affect the shortest of the group the most. Alice had been beyond excited to start her new school year, and be just like a normal kid. But it seemed that even there they would always stand out and be these horrible monsters that she didn't care to be anymore.

Standing to her feet she quickly made her way out of the lunchroom and down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going; she had no idea why she was running either. It was a reflex she supposed. Even if she couldn't cry she didn't want the others to see her vulnerability to the subject. They would more than likely find her to be a moron for caring so much about what humans thought of them.

Her eyes were closed, for even if she could not cry her eyes could still fill with tears. She could still sob as well.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders, yet they gripped onto them gently. Turning her around to face the body of the unknown individual. As Alice opened her hazy golden eyes she found herself staring at the beautiful face of Rosalie Hale.

"Rosalie… I'm sorry… You didn't have to chase me." She spoke honestly in a hushed voice. It probably would have been better had she not chased her.

Rosalie shook her head and pulled the younger looking woman into her cold yet comforting arms, holding her there securely wrapped around her. "Oh shush. I did have to run after you darling. You needed someone to be there for you." Pausing she started to run her fingers through brunette strands of hair. "Plus I know what you are feeling, and I also know it is not irrational."

Alice only shrugged her shoulders at this comment. This wasn't even that successful due to the blonde's strong arms encircling her body. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" With a smile in her voice she pulled away a bit so that she could look down at the beautiful vampire in her arms, pushing all of her own selfish desires to the side for that very moment. It wasn't about her, it was about comforting Alice. "Don't just say that, silly girl." Smiling she reached out pushing the brown hair away from the beautiful angel's face so that she could look her in the eyes.

"I wanted to be normal… human… more than any other. I envy normal people for everything that they have. I even hate them at times." Sighing she twirled her fingers in the brown hair, which caused a shiver to escape the shorter of the two. "They will never look at us as normal, because let's face it we aren't normal. They either hate us because they do not understand, or they envy us."

Alice was a bit confused by that last statement, not that she was in the mood to be thinking much at this moment anyway. Being wrapped up in the other woman's arms and embrace were overwhelming her brain and her senses. She didn't seem to have as much self control as Rosalie.

"Envy us? Why would they envy me?"

"Why would they envy you?" Rosalie responded as though it were the most ridiculous question ever asked.

"Yes. Why would they envy me?" Alice repeated before continuing. "I understand you Rosalie, you are beautiful. You should seriously be a supermodel. I haven't ever met another being that compares." She knew that she shouldn't admit it but she did anyway, she had to be honest. "Even Jasper pales in comparison."

Golden brown eyes widened at the last comment. She could feel the false sensation of a blush carried throughout her cheeks. Rosalie didn't even emphasize on the comment though, she completely ignored it. If her heart could beat at this point it would have given her away honestly, it would have been racing. Her stomach was flipping.

'_She really thinks that I am that beautiful… more attractive than her husband? That is definitely not a normal thing right? Ahh this isn't about you Rosalie, this is about her, finish what you were saying."_

"How could you not think people would envy you Alice?" The taller blonde asked stroking her fingernails down the shorter girls chin. "You are perfect. Far more beautiful then myself, and cute as well. Which I could never pull off."

At that last comment Alice started to giggle a bit. It wasn't true but she could see what Rosalie meant. It was hard to imagine the blonde bombshell looking as simple as cute. Although she didn't think she was more beautiful than her. It did not matter, because the taller woman thought she was beautiful. Her. Alice. It was hard for her to even believe that someone that amazing in every single way would even notice her. Yet here she was with her.

"So… you think that they hate me because I am beautiful?" She asked giggling at the way that the comment sounded. It was almost self-centered. Only Alice didn't really believe the words.

Rosalie leant down and kissed the top of Alice's head, with her cold hard lips. They were soft in a certain way. A way that the brunette enjoyed. Letting out a soft moan of enjoyment at the contact she leant into it even more not wanting the blonde to pull her lips away ever.

The soft murmur of enjoyment didn't go by unnoticed by the blonde, it caused her to smile into the kiss. She didn't want to pull away either, but she knew that it was for the best. It would be wrong for her to take advantage of the petite girl in her arms just because she was sad and enjoyed the contact.

When she pulled away she saw that Alice's golden eyes were closed and there was a large smile spread across her face. _'See… so freaking cute.' _She thought as she giggled just a bit. "There's that smile I love to see."

'_She loves to see?' _Alice wondered before smiling even more and giggling. This was the first time she felt completely happy in a while. It seemed that she didn't need all of these people to accept her. She didn't need anything really, she could be happy just being here with Rosalie.

"Thank you." Alice said, her voice now returning to normal as she pulled away more from the tall blonde.

"Anytime." Rosalie smiled and linked arms with the shorter girl. Which again should have seemed awkward due to the height, but nothing about it was awkward. "Now let's get you to class, so that we can go shopping!"

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note: Okay Y'all I finally got enough reviews that I decided to post another chapter. I am absolutely in love with this couple, but I didn't know if anyone was enjoying my writing style. Or if people were enjoying the couple as well. So I decided to give it a bit of time to see if people would tell me. Which I will be doing again. SOO if you'd like to see another chapter tell me what you think! Maybe even give some ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters. Any drama? Or lovins.

Ps. Sneak peak—Next chapter will be the first time they do anything really INTIMATE! It won't be sex yet, but it will be something quite exciting and enjoyable. I am enjoying taking it at a slow pace.

Read and review!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Shopping Trip!

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Author Note: Please do review by the way! I am trying awfully hard to make this a good and enjoyable story. Plus THIS couple needs some love! I know that its Rosalie, but I love the gal, favorite character. Maybe y'all should give her a chance. Or not. Haha it is upto y'all. Onward with the story!

Thank you to my most dedicated fans! Keep reading.

Chapter 5

Shopping Trip

Rosalie could feel her excitement growing as the two of them arrived at the house and went their separate ways to make sure that they looked decent for their escapades through the mall. Or very easily many malls if Alice really were as enthusiastic shopper as herself. As she reapplied her makeup and fixed up her medium length blonde curls she smiled at herself in the mirror.

She knew that people looked at her like image was the only thing that she offered to the world. In fact her parents had thought the exact same thing. This beauty was always something that she was blessed with. Still, from time to time she would pause to wonder if it were a blessing or a curse.

Now was not one of those times to reflect on her inner turmoil though, she had things to do, places to go, and people to see. That person namely being Alice, the beautiful shorter brunette pixie who seemed to be preoccupying every single thought that passed through her mind within the hours. Smiling a bit, she did a little twirl, she was excited. She knew if her heart could beat at this moment it would be pounding. After their moment in the hallway and holding the beautiful vampire so close in her arms she could not help but wonder what the day would hold for the two of them.

'_Well, it won't hold anything if I don't get going.' _Rosalie scolded herself inwardly before smirking just a bit and heading out of the room to find the other woman and start out on their endeavor.

Alice was currently in her own room dealing with these same slightly troubling thoughts. For her it was definitely nerves that would be causing her heart to pound. Not necessarily excitement, nor resent, just somewhere between. It was giving her an anxious stomach ache.

In the hallway Rosalie's words had meant so much to her, just hearing her voice speak them to her, seeing those golden-brown eyes staring into her own. The feelings behind them, the feelings she was certain were masked behind her own. It was all a lot to take in. Especially when you consider they were both married to men.

Sighing she shrugged it off. It wasn't like Alice to worry so much. For a moment she contemplated looking into the future to see how it would turn out. Quickly she decided against this though, not wanting to know. Just to enjoy whatever happened.

Pulling her purse over her shoulder she headed out into the living room where they had agreed to meet up and quickly spotted Rosalie.

The tall model-like blonde was not wearing anything different than she had been earlier, and had obviously only touched up her makeup. Yet, she still had the same effect as always. It was as if she hadn't ever seen the beautiful woman. _'It used to be Jasper that shocked me every time I saw him… what is it about her…?'_

Not having a second to think about it, she was quickly confronted by the awaiting blonde. _'She seems so excited… I hope she doesn't think I'm not because of my stupid nerves…'_

It took Alice a moment to realize that Rosalie either was too excited to notice or be insightful, or she was just used to her husband who was always overbearing in the insight department due to being able to feel all of her feelings before she even knew they existed.

"Hey there, ready to go shopping? We have two malls, one here in town we'll go to first, and then one just outside of town we can go to if we have the time." Rosalie said excitement evident in her voice which caused the shorter vampire to assume it was the first on the list of realizations.

Forcing her mind to stop racing the brunette found her words and a bright smile. "That sounds amazing!"

In all honesty it did sound amazing; it wasn't like Jasper would have ever wanted to go to the mall with her. Wasting all of that time on shopping wasn't his idea of fun, and now they would be going to two malls? _'Not to mention you will be spending time with the most gorgeous being on the planet… but yeah that's just a plus.' _If she were human that thought would have caused a furious blush to paint her cheeks, luckily she wasn't.

"Well, good. I'm not the only one who's excited then." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face, as she walked a bit closer to Alice who seemed to fidget the closer she got. Causing curiosity to cross the blonde's features. "So, would you like to drive? Or I could? Whichever you prefer."

"I want to drive." Alice stated confidently with her trademark grin, completely oblivious to her nervous fidgeting as she twirled her hair with her finger like a little girl.

The actions weren't going by unnoticed by the blonde though, who's golden-brown eyes were now squinted and her head slightly cocked to the side as she examined the shorter woman. _'Hmm… I hope that I'm not forcing her into this… why would she be nervous with me?' _Ignoring her thoughts she finally took in the pixies actual words.

"Okay." She said laughing at how straightforward the answer seemed. "So I take it you enjoy driving?"

Again Alice would have been blushing, she could tell that the tall blonde was teasing her. Though, the question did seem rhetorical she decided she wanted to let the beautiful vampire in on more about herself.

"Yes, I have always loved to drive… at least as long as I can remember." Smiling a bit she started toward the door, pulling her car keys out of her purse, hoping that Rosalie would catch on that she wanted her to follow. "Jasper always tells me I am a speed demon and need to learn to slow down, that one day someone's going to pull me over or something. But, I can't help it. When I am out there I just get this adrenalin rush from speeding around corners, it excites me I guess in some strange way."

Rosalie caught on immediately that she was expected to follow the shorter woman, as she listened intently. She was hanging on every word that crossed those angelic lips. Suddenly she was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea to let Alice drive. But, she would not be able to take it away from her now. Still, she teased as she got out her own car keys.

"Maybe I should drive?" As she asked this she raised both an eyebrow and her keys.

"Maybe you should not!" Alice responded which earned her a laugh from Rosalie.

She could tell that the blonde had been joking and teasing her about her driving; it seemed to be something that she enjoyed a lot. _'Teasing me that is…' _The strange part was that the brunette was enjoying this treatment as well.

"Well…" Rosalie pretended like she was thinking on the matter. "I guess since there will be a licensed driver in the car to supervise." As the words passed her smirking lips she received a light slap to her arm. Nothing that could possibly harm her, just a light teasing tap from the woman of her growing affections.

"You're a meanie." Alice said with a small adorable pout on her lips.

"Awe! No pouting, that isn't fair!" The taller of the two whined before pouting just a bit herself. Which she still couldn't quite pull off cute, beautiful though. Definitely.

"Totally fair when dealing with a meanie like you." She continued to pout.

Rosalie watched as the shorter vampire held the pout even as she unlocked her car doors and climbed into the short yellow vehicle. Shaking her head the blonde followed climbing into the passenger side. She knew that Alice was just teasing her in return. _'She is so freaking adorable… gosh.'_

Even as she turned on the car the pout remained on Alice's lips, she wanted to tease the beautiful woman in return. To maybe scare her a bit. Make her think she was upset. Though, she was finding it exceedingly difficult to not burst into fits of giggles at this point.

Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her narrow shoulders pulling her into the scent that plagued her dreams, and that body that undoubtedly did as well.

Rosalie had decided that the best way to deal with the pouting vampire beside her was to show her that she was NOT a "meanie" as Alice had put it. So, she had reached across the car before the other had had the chance to pull out of the garage and wrapped an arm around her. Immediately she felt the sensations she had earlier in the school day. She felt like she could blush.

Alice wasn't able to look up and meet those golden-brown eyes with her own darker golden eyes at this point. The desire was starting to control her in ways she couldn't explain if she tried. It was different with them, they couldn't just deny attraction due to their animalistic nature. She couldn't ignore the desire that clouded her reasoning mind and darkened her once bright and vibrant eyes. Looking up would be sudden doom. The scent alone was almost enough to drown her in needs.

The blonde was holding up a bit better under her desires and needs for the shorter of the two. It was difficult for her to control the temptations but she only wanted to see her smile again. Nothing more. _'At this moment that is…' _She thought, ignoring the perverse thoughts that followed.

"Please don't pout, as adorable as you are when you do, I don't like seeing you sad." Giggling just a bit against the top of Alice's head she added "and I'm not a meanie by the way."

"Well…" Alice started before reversing out of the driveway quickly and turning fast, causing Rosalie to raise one of her hands clutching onto the ceiling. The other now wrapped tightly around the shorter of the two, nails digging into her arm in fear.

"I am a meanie." She finished, sticking out her tongue and speeding down the street.

The sudden change in their stability caused Rosalie to pull away from the younger looking woman and pull on her seatbelt. That was something that she had kept over from her human days. It wasn't as if they were to crash she would die from such impact; cars had just always scared her a bit for some unknown reason to her.

The brunette was disappointed when the beautiful scent only describable with the name 'Rosalie' was no longer cocooning her. The warmth of those cold hard arms around her body were gone, and she missed it. Which wasn't very shocking at this point, but every time she craved the blonde it shocked her. Maybe that we because she was naïve and didn't want to admit what was going on, or maybe that was because she had spent a lifetime and a half married to the man she had always considered she would be with her entire existence.

Rosalie was still in shock and holding onto the ceiling of the car as she stared ahead and jumped at every sharp turn, trying to keep up and deliver the instructions to the mall. It was difficult for her though, when they were quite easily going 95 miles per hour on the highway. Passing other cars quickly. _'No wonder he thought she would get pulled over.'_

Despite her fear the blonde couldn't help but begin calming down as she realized that she was experienced at driving at such speeds. Not to mention she continuously found herself glancing over at the brunette finding her concentration look adorable. Everything about Alice screamed adorable.

"You should probably start slowing down the mall is right up here on the right." Rosalie said hoping that Alice would heed her advice. It would be a very sharp right turn to take at this speed.

Of course the brunette didn't take the words into consideration, and as she saw the mall she slammed on the breaks making a very sharp turn into the mall parking lot. She didn't hit anything, obviously an amazing driver. Still, the sudden stop did cause the taller woman to throw up her arms and hold herself still with the ceiling.

"I'm sorry…" Alice whispered sheepishly.

Up until this point she hadn't really felt bad for her driving. Now though, it was hard to deny the fear in the beautiful statuesque vampire's golden-brown eyes. They screamed out at her. She felt like a bad person, even if it were an accident.

"It's okay." She laughed as she finally let out the breath she was holding out of habit. "We made it here and we are still intact, that is what matters." Now she was laughing even harder which was infectious causing Alice to join in.

The shorter vampire decided it was best to show she really was sorry by driving slowly through the parking lot, and parking in a space very close to the front entrance. Rosalie was in heels after all. _'She's still clutching her door, she is going to hafta get used to my driving… though, she is kind of cute all vulnerable like this… she always seems so strong…'_

It was true, Rosalie never showed her weaknesses. That was something she prided herself in. So at this point she was feeling rather low on herself.

Once they parked though, her earlier excitement returned as she quickly got out of the car. Maybe a bit too quickly for trying to hold up the human appearance. She couldn't really help it though, she was going shopping with the woman who was quickly becoming one of the most important people in her life.

'_Really Rosalie? Most important people in your life? You are really losing your edge…' _She thought with a smirk to herself as she watched Alice exit the car a little on the less excited side. The blonde hoped she wasn't forcing her to do something she didn't want to.

They headed toward the mall in silence, neither of them certain on what conversation to bring up. Should they talk about their lives? If they did should they mention their husbands? Did they really want that?

Once inside of the mall, Alice did her routine inspection. Looking over the stores that she could see, the halls and the map she concluded that the mall wasn't spectacular, but it was a nice mall.

"Hm… well, it certainly isn't Paris." She said with a cute smirk that caused Rosalie to grin. "But, it seems to be up to my 'shopping standards,' for the most part."

Usually the tall woman wouldn't have let the comment 'the most part' slip without asking her why, but she assumed she would find out what that meant eventually. Nodding her head she headed down the long hallway looking at the stores, before spotting a store that she loved. Before Rosalie had a chance to make a comment she heard a loud squeaking sound beside her.

"Dolce and Gabbana! Wow, I can't believe they actually have such an amazing assortment of stores here!" Alice had a smile spread across her lips and her golden eyes seemed to brighten considerably.

'_She's cute when she is excited! So cute!' _"So, you squeak when you are excited?" She asked giggling a bit to herself, amused with Alice's shocked reaction to her question. Her mouth fell and her eyes widened and it looked as though she would be blushing from her embarrassment if she could.

"Uhm… oh shush! Let's just go shop till we drop!" The brunette said laughing off her embarrassment as she grabbed onto Rosalie's cold hand and dragged her toward the store. Skipping, as the blonde simply followed closely behind.

Once inside of the store both young women looked around the store enjoying all of the clothing, they were like children in a candy store. Neither knew where to start.

Both had different ideas in the style department, but they both could agree on one thing, they loved shopping. Rosalie's golden brown eyes wandered the store and suddenly they came across a beautiful shirt. It was oversized and rather long, almost mimicking a dress. There was a brightly colored print on the fabric and it seemed to scream out to her. 'Alice'.

'_Now I seem to be shopping for her… I just want to see what she would look like in that… she would look so beautiful. Gosh Rosalie you are falling hard.' _The blonde let out a soft sigh as she tried to avoid those scary thoughts.

"Hey, I bet that top would look adorable on you Alice." Rosalie said without censoring her words.

Alice glanced over to the top that the taller woman was pointing too, and she let out another squeal similar to the earlier one as she ran in the direction of the top.

Chuckling to herself, the blonde smirked "Yes, you definitely squeal when you are excited."

This time the shorter vampire did a better job ignoring the comment, due to the attire she held in her small pale hands. The shirt was gorgeous; quickly she checked the price tags. Though she knew that no matter what the price she would be able to afford it.

"400 dollars…" She mumbled to herself as if she were doing math in her mind, she had only wanted to spend around 2000 dollars on this shopping trip. _'Yes 2000 dollars, what can I say? I love to shop!' _

"If that's too much I could always—" Rosalie started kindly, which wasn't something she was very fond of being. Usually she kept her guards up and her heart cold. But she could not do that around Alice.

"No no no! Don't be silly! I have plenty! I should probably try it on though." The brunette said with a smile.

Nodding the taller of the two headed toward the shopping assistant so that they could ask her to open up a dressing room. After they had opened one Alice made her way into the small cubicle and started to change her clothing.

Of course Rosalie waited outside, it would be absurd for her to go inside with her. _'Even if I wanted too… heh.' _That thought caused her to look down embarrassed. She was really relieved for the millionth time that it was not Alice who had Edwards power. _'Though, she can see the future… I wonder if she ever uses that to her advantage.'_

Suddenly the blonde's ears perked up at the sound of that angelic voice chiming. "Dum Dum Dum Duuuum! Introducing Alice!"

Glancing up, golden brown eyes took in the remarkable sight of the younger looking vampire. She caught an unnecessary breath as she stared in awe momentarily. Quickly she realized that she had been staring far too long and coughed a bit to clear her throat as well as her mind.

Standing to her feet she muttered "Wow, that looks amazing on you…"

It was not necessarily the same way that things looked amazing on Rosalie, it didn't cling to her body perfectly. Accentuating ever curve that god had blessed her with. Which the blonde was sure the shorter woman was blessed with. It was the way that it brought out Alice's personality, her bright smile and eyes. Her happiness and the utter cuteness that was the embodiment of 'Alice'.

Laughing nervously Alice shrugged her shoulders at the compliment and scratched the back of her head. "I don't think it looks that amazing really. But thank you."

"You need more confidence. You look amazing in anything you wear really." Smiling gently Rosalie walked toward her and wrapped a strong, yet comforting arm around slender shoulders. "We'll definitely be taking this."

After Alice changed back into her original clothing the salesperson was all too enthusiastic to ring up the 400 dollar item, she quickly grabbed a hold of it and headed toward the cash register.

"Would that be all for you two?" She asked. Hope written across her stingy features.

"No, we're still looking, but please hold that at the counter until we are done." Rosalie responded, she still had not found anything for herself. Her mind had been far too preoccupied with finding something to make Alice smile and look adorable.

"Now to find you something to wear." Alice's golden eyes glanced around the room, then back over at the tall blonde, before her eyes wandered over her frame. "Shouldn't be too difficult, everything in here would look perfect on you."

Rosalie became nervous under the other vampire's intense stare. She even seemed to notice the darkness of desire inking the beautiful golden eyes. Wondering what was on the others mind.

'_God Alice! God! You have got to control these random urges to attack Rosalie. She wouldn't be interested in you… there is no way. Plus you have a husband who loves you more than anything in the world. ' _Biting her bottom lip she somehow managed to suppress all of the unwanted desires that were irritating her stomach and other parts of her body. She wanted Rosalie, borderline needed her.

Finally she distracted herself from her hunger as she spotted a very beautiful light blue shirt, it was awfully simplistic. Yet, it seemed to fit Rosalie. The color would look amazing on her, and it was skin tight like her other attire seemed to be.

"How about you try on that shirt, I think it would look stunning on you." Alice admitted, unable to make eye contact as she did so.

Raising a curious eyebrow at her 'friend' Rosalie wondered what had gotten into her, but she ignored it for the most part. Trying to convince herself that there was no way she was experiencing the same strange feelings.

Glancing over, her arms crossed Rosalie spotted the shirt immediately. Though it was just a simplistic top, it did have an appeal to her. She knew that it would fit her body type perfectly just from seeing it, not to mention the light blue color was one of her favorites on her.

"Hm… You my dear have a good eye for shopping." The blonde stated with a smirk on her lips.

"…or maybe I just know you…" Alice mumbled to herself, thinking out loud. She hadn't meant to say such words and quickly covered her mouth.

It was too late though, Rosalie had already heard the brunette's mess up. Though, she didn't let on that she had heard it, the shorter of the two was almost completely convinced she had. Because her smirk widened. Not to mention that she had super hearing, it kind of came with the vampire gig.

'_I like the sound of that… she cares to know me. She does know me. There is no way Emmett would have chosen that shirt in a million years.' _He always seemed to choose the exact opposite of what she would like. No matter what_. 'It's like shopping with my dad. '_

"So, why don't you go and try it on?" Alice asked rubbing her arm nervously, trying to avoid the slip of her tongue earlier.

"Mmmkay!" The blonde said, excited to head into the stall and try on the shirt, she didn't even take the time to check out the price tag. She knew that they could afford it whatever the price may be.

Once inside of the stall she started trying to pry the shirt from her body, it was awfully tight over her chest and her body and she was having troubles getting it off. Usually she would just simply ask Emmett to come in and help her out of it if this happened, but she didn't think Alice would be as obliged to help her out.

So instead she continued to tug on the shirt, it wasn't working though. Finally she let out a loud groan of displeasure.

Hearing the sound in the dressing room, Alice's ears perked up and she glanced at the dressing room door. Wondering what was going on in the small cubicle. _'She sounds like she is in trouble…'_

Standing up the brunette walked toward the door knocking lightly on it. "Uhm… are you okay in there?"

"I-I seem to be having trouble getting my shirt off…"

"Oh…" Was Alice's soft response as she watched the door and her hand stood still in mid knock. She didn't know what to do now, she could always go in and help. Yet, with her desires and hunger for the taller woman being so intense that did not seem like the smartest idea.

Rosalie could immediately sense how awkward the air between the two girls had gotten. She realized that it would be worse to get Alice's help then to be trapped in her shirt forever.

Her claustrophobia seemed to be winning the battle with her mind though as she fumbled around the dressing room in an angry rage. She knew that if she could just get the shirt over her shoulders she would be fine, but her arms were trapped.

As she began breathing heavily, as well as unnecessarily due to her dead state the panic was starting to build up which lead to her finally tripping over her own feet and crashing into the bench in the dressing room. She broke through the wooden bench as her body slammed into it causing the entire bench to be smashed into pieces.

"God damn it." She muttered under her breath as she stood back to her feet and tried to sooth her panic. It was pointless; she should just rip the shirt off at this point.

Now Alice was becoming even more worried than she had been before, she had heard the taller woman crash and she could hear her curses. Finally she decided that she had to do something to help.

"Rosalie? I'm coming in… I didn't want to invade your privacy, but you sound like you're in trouble."

The blonde wanted to shout out, to tell Alice not to come into the room. Yet she knew that if she didn't then she would remain trapped and that appealed to her even less than her own embarrassment.

"Okay…" She mumbled through the fabric of her shirt.

After getting the other vampires permission she opened the door and made her way into the dressing room. She was so quick that the salesperson didn't even notice her departure.

Alice's first thought at the scene displayed before her was how cute it was, Rosalie's arms were all tangled in the shirt above her head, and her face was hidden beneath the fabric. She was squirming in obvious displeasure at the situation. The brunette found it impossible to hold back a light giggle, which didn't go unnoticed by the currently trapped vampire.

"Are you laughing at me? I am trapped! Not to mention I am completely embarrassed!" Rosalie growled out.

If Alice didn't have complete trust in the model-like woman she probably would have feared her words, but instead they only caused her to laugh anymore as she moved closer.

"No worries, I will have you out of their in a jiffy." She said with a smirk on her lips as she reached the obviously taller blonde.

"If your arms can even reach over my head…" Rosalie huffed in an agitated voice. Though, by her tone it was obvious to Alice that she was still only kidding. Which was good, because the shorter of the two didn't enjoy jokes about her stature.

"What was that? You don't want my help?" Alice asked in a teasing sing-song voice.

Groaning out the trapped vampire finally conformed and said "Okay… I'm sorry, just get me out of this thing… I think I'm going to faint."

Alice finally decided that the other had had enough teasing, and smiling she moved even closer to the beautiful woman. Now, it was the time she would notice her body. _'Wow… god she has an amazing body…' _Her eyes trailed over the hip bones that stood out, over the blonde's waistband, up over her toned abdomen. _'I really want to run my hands over her stomach right now… I haven't ever had these urges, not even with Jasper… I need her.' _

Usually the brunette was considered a bit more on the innocent side by the people that knew her, the vampires even thought that she was a bit too sweet. The thoughts she was having now would put all of their thoughts of her to shame though.

She wanted to run her fingers over those cold abs, down her stomach, beneath her waistband and down even further to see what would lay beneath. This was wrong. So wrong.

"Are you gonna get me out or not?" She heard from beneath the shirt. Even when muffled that voice was still music to her ears, even when tangled up Rosalie's scent drove her insane. She knew it now more than ever she was not going to be able to ignore this sensation.

Moving her small hands upward Alice placed her fingertips on the blonde's cold stomach, which received a slight twitching from the other woman. She did not want to explore too much, but part of her wouldn't allow her to miss this opportunity. "Of course…." She mumbled.

Rosalie was now dealing with the side effects of Alice's gentle fingertips. It was strange for a vampire to be so gentile. Emmett certainly never touched her like this. The way that fingernails gently raked over her cold hard stomach, moving upward toward her shirt. Teasing her. The way that every touch sent an ache throughout her body and a desire to the very center of her body. It was all too much for the blonde, yet, not enough.

Alice swallowed hard as her fingers moved beneath the bottom of the tangled shirt. The tips of her fingers pressing against Rosalie's perfect breasts. She was biting down on her lip so hard trying her best to avoid the desires. The need to rip off the shirt, and ravish the beauty.

'_This is even worse than my desires for human blood… this is intoxicating… impossible.' _She knew that she was going to give in.

Finally Alice mustered up the courage to pull Rosalie's shirt off, noting the look on her face immediately. The black in her eyes that she was certain matched her own. The needs and desires that she was almost positive were identical to her own.

For a moment Rosalie simply stared into the other vampires dark eyes, she could feel the brunette's fingers move down her sides and she shivered a bit as the shirt was thrown to the ground. Alice didn't move though, instead she moved her hands to the blonde's hips before pulling her body closer to her own. She was slightly embarrassed because of her currently topless state, but at this point her mind was too preoccupied.

Rosalie knew that she was in control here. Even if Alice had pulled her closer, even if she were the topless one. She was the taller and more powerful. If she did not want anything to happen then nothing would.

Luckily for both of them, she did.

Quickly lips crashed against the shorter woman's lips, they weren't quite soft, yet the kiss itself was gentle to an extent. It didn't seem like it was going to bruise her lips like when Jasper would kiss her, it didn't seem like Rosalie would simply shove her tongue deep into her throat. These used to be things she enjoyed, she realized, but now that she had this she couldn't ever enjoy those things again.

The blonde, too, was dealing with these same sensations. Her body was going numb with tingling and desires she had never even known her body could withstand. She wanted Alice to touch her every possible place, kiss her, taste her.

Part of her knew that this was wrong. That every single second was betrayal, yet that didn't seem to stop her from running her tongue gently across Alice's lip begging her for more.

Granting the blonde's wishes the shorter of the two stood up on her tiptoes, and opened her mouth slightly. Allowing Rosalie's sweet tongue to enter her mouth, this caused both girls to let out soft whimpers of pleasure. Which was unusual for Alice, usually she was quite when she was with Jasper. Then again, what he did to her was nothing like this. If human she would have blushed at the obscene thoughts, and the way that the heat and wetness was starting to pool between her legs.

Alice wanted to feel more of the taller vampire, so she allowed her fingers to shyly make their way upwards toward those perfect breasts. She thought that everything about the other woman was perfect.

The moment that fingers grazed hard nubs though, and Rosalie pulled away from the kiss to lean her head back and shake from pleasure as she moaned out. Alice watched and realized two things. She wanted and needed this woman so much right now. But, more importantly, she was happily married and the rules stated that they could NOT steal each other's soul mates. She could NOT love Rosalie.

Pulling her hands back to the blonde's distress she mumbled.

"We can't do this…"

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note:

END CHAPTER 5! Lol I left it at a cliff hanger. I figured that if people wanted to know if they made it, and if people wanted to know Rosalie's reaction to this reaction… not to mention the guilt, and trying to hide it from Edward and their husbands… plus trying to pretend that they do not love each other when they do. Haha then you will respond and read and tell me what you think.

Oh, and Idea's area welcomed, they keep me writing and keep me from getting writers block.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	6. Aftermath

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Author Note: I do realize that this story is a bit off from the actual books and such, but I am trying to at least keep it a bit authentic. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. And I am sorry that it has taken me so long to add another chapter. I am slow… I have been going through some things… yada yada excuses. Haha guess I could just blame y'all for not paying me ;) Onward.

Thank you to my most dedicated fans! Keep reading.

Chapter 6

Aftermath

"We can't do this… oh god Rosalie…. Oh god…" Alice mumbled as she started to back away from the blonde, as far as possible in such a confined space. She did not dare look up into the others eyes for the fear of shame she would see in them, the disappointment was already emanating from her.

"I-I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean too, I wasn't thinking." The blonde mumbled before quickly fixing her clothes and heading out of the dressing room.

As Alice had expected when she glanced up to see Rosalie leave the dressing room the shame was written all over her face. Though, with the shame there was another emotion and quite a lot of lust in those eyes. Darkened by her desires. As she herself looked up into the mirror she realized that her own eyes held those same feelings. In that moment she knew that all of this had to come to an end, that everything they had been feeling was based on lust. She had a man who loved her more than anything in the world, and she loved him as well, he was her true mate.

The annoying voice in the back of her head that had been trying to fight this was completely destroyed in this moment, and she quickly left the dressing room once she had composed herself.

Rosalie was standing outside of the store, her arms crossed and a bag hanging from her hand that held the clothing she had bought. She was not in a great mood, this was one of the only times in her lifetime that she had been pushed away during a kiss. It was not just her pride killing her though, her mind and heart and body were starting to drive her insane.

"Ready to head home?" Alice asked, not one to cut a shopping trip short. But, she wanted to see her man.

"Sure."

The guilt was starting to hit the shorter vampire now. Not only had she hurt the one she was supposed to be with, but she also had hurt someone that was proving to be a very good and amusing person she would have liked to know better.

"Okay then. Let's get going!" She said still in an excited voice as they headed out of the mall and toward the car.

Rosalie didn't quite understand how the pixie-like vampire could be so excited and energetic after what had just happened. '_She's acting like everything is just the same as it was before… which is probably what she wants… and that's probably for the best…' _Sighing unnecessarily she followed Alice to the car pouting and still crossing her arms.

The ride home was proving to be uneventful. Neither of them knew what to say, and both of them had their minds on other things. They knew that thinking later wouldn't really be an option due to Edward's intruding ways.

Silence was quickly becoming both women's worst enemy; it seemed so much louder than everything else. Alice was trying her hardest to keep her positive outlook, while Rosalie who was prone more to pessimism was thinking on the negative side of things. The thoughts were so upsetting that she was growing angry and could not hold them in any longer.

"Pull over." She stated coldly.

"What? Why? We're almost back to the house! We can show the boys what we bought I am sure they will love it!"

The enthusiasm was nauseating Rosalie by this point. It just seemed fake. "Okay, you can cut the bullshit Alice. We both know there is something we need to discuss. Now stop the car or I swear to you I will stop it myself."

Alice took this as a cue to pull over to the side of the road and bring the car to a stop. She was dreading the idea of what they needed to talk about, it would be so much easier to bury it if she could pretend like the whole thing never happened. But, more so than dreading that, she dreaded the thought of what extent the other would go to in order to stop the car.

"Okay, happy now?" Alice asked almost glaring over at her.

"Not quite… but I am getting there."

"How about getting to the point of this conversation?"

"Wow… harsh." Was all that Rosalie could say in response, it seemed like she was talking to a completely different person than she had been before. Alice had seemed so nice and sweet, too nice and sweet for those to be fake. This was definitely out of character for her. She hated that she brought this out in her.

"Well, if we don't get home soon then the boys may start wondering where we are?" Alice said strumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Stop mentioning them." The blonde sneered.

"Why? Feeling guilty? We have nothing to talk about Rosalie, you made a mistake and kissed me even though you knew I was in a relationship… hell, you are too." Her words were a bit over the top and she knew it, but she was just trying to soothe her own guilt.

Rosalie became infuriated at the words. Raising her arms quickly she slammed them down on the dash, causing a rather loud noise to eminate throughout the car. "Oh like you didn't kiss me back! God you are being such a hypocrite! Those were your hands crawling up my body! Longing to touch me!"

Alice stayed silent for a moment as she remembered moments before, how she had longed for the taller woman's body. How she had ached for it. "That is not true."

"Trying to convince me? Or yourself." She stated with venom on her tongue.

"I don't need to convince anyone. I am in love with Jasper, he is the only one that I long to touch. We were made for each other. There is nothing that you and I need to talk about Rosalie." With these words she started to turn the key in the ignition but Rosalie reached out and grabbed onto her hand stopping her from doing so.

The touch caused an electric pulse to go through their bodies, every single time that the two of them touched it almost felt like they were alive again. In this moment their eyes interlocked intensely and they just stared. Alice did not know what to say so instead opted for saying nothing at all.

"There is something here. You feel it and I do." Rosalie stated scratching her fingernails lightly over the cold skin of Alice's arm. This elicited a shiver from her as she swallowed and merely shrugged. "We don't have to acknowledge it, hell, we can pretend that nothing ever happened and live our lives happily ever after with our husbands if you want."

"Good…. That's what I want…" Alice whispered.

"Okay. But, don't you dare imply that I am the only one feeling anything here." She finished before pulling her hand away.

The shorter vampire was not sure if she should say something or not, if she should start up the car or wait, so she just sat there patiently like a child waiting for their parents to dismiss them after they were in trouble for something.

"Emmett is my true mate Alice, my one and only. I cannot deny there are feelings there for you, but I believe they are merely lust. I have been with him for many years, as you with Jasper I am certain. Perhaps we were both searching for some kind of new excitement." Pausing she looked out the window only half believing her own words.

Alice herself could feel a slight disappointment as the other confessed the truth about what she was feeling. She knew that it should be a relief. It would have been so much more difficult if Rosalie had loved her and she couldn't love her in return. _'Or could I? …of course not.' _

Rosalie never turned back to look at the other as she finished. "So now, let's go home and show our men what we bought."

Hearing the words 'our men' out of Rosalie's beautiful lips only served as a blow to Alice, as it now made sense how painful they could be. There was a small twinge of jealousy but she ignored it completely. This was what she wanted after all.

"Alright." She whispered turning the key and heading home quickly.

Rosalie did not say another word to Alice the entire way home. She did not particularly want to talk to her. She was angry at how she treated her, blamed her for the entire thing that occurred, denied enjoying it. _'Hell, she was the one who initiated things… I may have kissed her, but she wanted it.'_

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Once at home Alice shouted out to the boys in the house "Honey's we're hooome!" She seemed to be back to her normal cheery self.

The blonde on the other hand did not seem to be in a great mood, she was stiff and had her arms crossed still. She had not uncrossed them since the mall and Alice was almost certain they would get stuck like that if she did not move them soon. _'Perhaps they already are…' _She thought smiling a bit. _'She's still beautiful even when she is angry at me.'_

"Hey there baby! What sexy little thing did you buy for me to see you in?" Emmett asked in a loud voice as he made his way into the living room wrapping an arm around his wife and peeking into her bag.

For a split second Rosalie faltered before laughing and returning to her normal self. She didn't want to come off as distant with her husband. After all it was her suggestion that they pretend nothing ever happened. Not to mention she got a secret little enjoyment in glancing over and seeing Alice's jealous facial expression.

"Hey now, no peeking! I will show you later!" She said jokingly slapping his curious hand away and finally uncrossing her arms.

Alice was practically glaring at this point as she watched the interaction, she knew that they were hinting at something sexual and that brought up earlier. It was not easy for her to think about someone else enjoying that amazing kiss and touching that amazing body. _'Oh god… I am still thinking about her. I am a freaking hypocrite right now! Gahh where is my husband?'_

"Awe fine! But I hope that it's something really skimpy." He laughed as he said this, a big goofy smile on his face.

"Always is." She stated smiling as well, before they kissed.

Cringing at the sight of the two vampires kissing in front of her the shortest vampire looked up as she heard someone enter the room. Finally her husband had made his appearance, and it was well worth the wait. He was so beautiful, stunning. She was one of the luckiest beings on the planet and she knew that. She knew she had to keep her cool and not let on to her feelings he had already been suspicious of her.

"Hello there darling, have fun shopping?" He asked her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it very much! You sure missed out!" She stated knowing that he hated shopping, she laughed as he shook his head.

"I doubt that, the only thing I missed out on was time with you." Pausing Jasper looked down at the bag in Alice's hand, he was a bit shocked that she only went to one store. "Looks like it wasn't as eventful as your other shopping adventures."

Hearing the curiosity in her mates voice the brunette quickly became nervous, which he could sense. She knew that he could sense it and it only made her more nervous. Jasper had already been worrying about her and Rosalie's relationship being a bit more than friendly so this probably looked like some sort of excuse.

Rosalie saved her though "We ran into a few of my friends and ended up seeing a movie while we were there with them, so we did not get to shop very much sadly."

Alice immediately relaxed and let out an unnecessary sigh before nodding her head and pouting. "It sucked, you know that I hate missing out on my shopping time. "

"I know you do sweetie." He said laughing a bit.

The shorter vampire was relieved that Rosalie saved the day, though she felt guilt weighing down on her at this moment. It was wrong for the blonde to have to fix things between her and her husband when she had been so harsh with her earlier. It was just that she had enjoyed their contact so much that she became defensive. Honestly she didn't want to admit it to herself. She knew though that she would not be forgetting those hands or soft lips anytime soon.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note: I was going to write the conversation with Emmett in this chapter, but I think that I have to write it in the next. I have to leave and go to a birthday party and I want to give you guys something to read. Review if you'd like. I would love it. :)

Oh and there will be more Loving between the two very soon! So don't get to impatient. I am sorry… had to make it realistic… and they wouldn't just go after each other.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	7. Curiosity Killed The Vampire

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Author Note: I was going to put this little conversation at the end of the last chapter, so I am unsure if this will be a short chapter or if I will add more onto it. Things are about to start coming out and feelings are about to have to be confronted.

Thank you to my most dedicated fans! Keep reading.

Chapter 7

Curiosity Killed The Vampire

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

As Emmett and Rosalie enter their bedroom she can immediately tell that he is curious about whatever she had bought at the store. It was more than a regular occurrence for her to purchase something sexual in his favor. Though, this time she had not even thought of him at the store, her mind had been on the beautiful vampire accompanying her. She knew it would be hard to break it to him, hell, even she had to admit their sex life was one of the best parts of the relationship.

Rosalie avoided his eager eyes as she set down the bag and sat down on their bed, she did not know how to break it to him, but she was not in the mood to sleep with him tonight. _'Jeeze he acts like it is always for him... sometimes I need a break…'_

Emmett took a seat next to his lover on the bed and wrapped a strong arm around her cold shoulders pulling her toward him, before asking a bit bluntly "So, what did you get this time baby? It's gonna be a little hard to top that leather outfit and those handcuffs." He was smirking as he said this, probably remembering that night.

She had to admit that night had been amazing, every single night with him had been. The passion that they shared was unbeatable. So, she had thought. Maybe, the passion was not the part that she gained when she kissed Alice though; maybe it was something more than just heated sexual passion. _'Hmm… but then, what was that?'_

"Emmett, I had a kind of bad day." She started immediately seeing the change of emotions on his face. There was disappointment and understanding written in those eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't know." He pulled her closer then back onto the bed to snuggle close to her. Kissing the top of her head he asked "Wanna talk about it?"

Rosalie suppressed the sarcastic laugh that threatened to escape her lips. Of course, she wanted to talk about it, figure it out. That was all that she wanted to do at this moment. But, talking to him about this certain problem didn't seem like much of an option. So instead she decided to lie, as much as she hated that option.

"No, its okay… just got into a fight with Alice." She smiled a forced smile as she stared up at the ceiling with darkened golden eyes.

Emmett did not say anything; instead he merely nodded and stroked a strand of her blonde hair from her perfect face. He knew that if she wanted to explain in detail that she would. Though, he was curious what they could have to fight about considering how long they had been in the house together. _'It was probably just some chick thing, jealousy, or shopping mishap. God knows Rosalie can be difficult to get along with.'_

After a few moments of silence Rosalie glanced over into her husband's eyes and smiled a real smile this time. He always had this affect on her. That was one of the reasons that the two of them worked so well, she was always a tad on the negative side and he was always insanely positive.

"It really was not a big deal sweetheart; I just am not really in the mood to make love tonight."

"Okay… I understand." The truth was he didn't understand. Usually after she got into a fight with anyone, including himself all she wanted to do was have sex. This was definitely not a normal fight, that or it wasn't a fight at all.

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled as she moved so that she could cuddle into his chest and nuzzle against the strong muscles there. She loved them, she loved him, and she knew this was where she belonged. He was her 'monkey man', he was always there for her, and he was the one that she loved. This thing with Alice was like a disease. And, she needed to put an end to its growth before it destroyed everything.

"Don't be sorry babe we can just hold each other tonight." He said in a sweet voice. Always so sweet.

After lying in his arms for what seemed like hours with her eyes closed she started to feel safe again and that was what she needed. He hadn't asked her about the fight, maybe he wouldn't ask her even and that was what she needed.

"So… are you ever gonna tell me what this fight was about? Was it about me 'cause I really don't think she has the hots for your boy." He laughed a bit at this.

Laughing at the comment and how far off from the truth it was Rosalie shook her head. "No, it isn't because she has the hots for you my cocky husband." She said as she poked his built abdomen.

"Then what? A shopping mishap? Because, they will be living here Rose and I know how angry you can get around… just about everyone."

Glaring she stated "If you know what is best for you…" She didn't have to say more, he got the point and closed his mouth, still waiting for an explanation. Rosalie sighed and melted back into his chest "for your information this fight was not my fault. She started it, and she was the one who ended it as well. I just decided to go along with what she wanted." The words were so close to what really happened, she realized, only difference was that it hadn't necessarily been a fight.

"Wow, doesn't even sound like you baby." He laughed just a bit before adding "you actually let her win? I should figure out her trick."

The blonde nudged him in his side and he laughed even harder before saying "I was just joking!"

Rosalie just let out an unnecessary sigh and closed her eyes. She tried her hardest to not think about what actually happened that day at the store. Not only because she didn't want to, but also because she knew that there were Edward and Jasper in this house and they were on chaos patrol. Both of them knew something was up, and she wasn't going to be the one to screw up their secret.

Emmett now pulled her into a tight embrace and smiled, he was happy just being in her arms. "No worries, I'll drop it." Pausing he smiled mischievously "I just hope that this no sex thing doesn't continue for very long, I already miss it."

"It won't I promise, just tonight can you just hold me?"

"Any night babe."

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Edward was lying in his room alone; his mind was on a certain brunette that they had just met at school. She was human and he knew that he should not like her. That only drama could come from such an attraction, but there was something intriguing about her. He was unable to read her mind and she was beautiful with an undeniable scent.

Yet, for the millionth time since Alice moved into the household his positive and almost obsessive thoughts were interrupted by another's.

Jasper seemed to be upset with his wife. That was what Edward was getting out of the conversation. He was thinking something about Rosalie's scent being all over her.

Edward shook his head at their carelessness. Neither of them seemed to be ignoring this attraction that they felt for each other. Perhaps they couldn't just ignore it though, like he couldn't ignore his attraction to the human. Still, it was wrong of them to continue to lead their husbands on; even if they loved them, they both deserved to know something more was going on. Though, by the sound of Jaspers loud thoughts it seemed he had some idea.

Alice's thoughts weren't exactly quiet either; they were just a bit more jumbled. She was conflicted. She loved her husband, but she seemed to have a certain blonde sister of his on her mind all of the time now. Maybe it was just Rosalie's beauty that was confusing her, for anyone it would be normal to find her attractive.

He wasn't certain what to make of this situation so he decided that perhaps it would be time to go and confront the newest addition to the family. It would be easier to break into her mind than into Rosalie's who had had years to learn how to guard him.

Edward made his way out of his room and through the hallway until reaching Alice and Jasper's room. They seemed to be quiet right now, all except their thoughts that is. He knocked softly on the door.

No matter how soft the knock was though they both heard. Vampires after all had the ability to hear well above human ability. "Who is it?" Came Alice's voice from inside the room, he could hear her nervous thoughts. _'oh god I hope it isn't Rosalie… I don't know what I would say to her…'_

Smirking a bit her shook his head, of course that would be what she was worried about. "No it's just me."

Alice realized by his words that he had heard her worried thoughts about Rosalie, ignoring her husband's strange looks she made her way to the door opening it for Edward. "Hello their Edward." She smiled brightly.

"Alice." He smiled a bit before continuing "I was wondering if perhaps we could talk?"

"Oh, of course." She said a bit hesitantly. Knowing that he may want to ask about her recently confused thoughts. "I'll be right back sweetie." She said to Jasper before running over and kissing him on the lips and leaving with Edward.

"I love you…" Jasper whispered as his wife left, not receiving any response. His heart sank.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Both vampires were silent until they got outside, Alice wasn't certain where Edward was leading her but she had an idea that wherever it was would be for privacy reasons. Finally they reached his car and he got in, followed by her, though she was hesitant.

Once they started driving Alice finally asked. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

"I think you already know…" He stated softly, keeping his eyes on the road as they sped down it.

"Rosalie?" She questioned only to receive a nod from him. Honestly Alice had no idea where to start this conversation. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling. Her mind was so confused right now.

Edward glanced over at her to see the confusion written across her face, not that he had to do so to find that out. Her mind was scattered all over the place. He was honestly shocked that Jasper hadn't completely figured this girl out. Then again, how could he, when she herself couldn't even figure it out?

"Yes, Rose." Pausing he looked back at the road. "What do you want from her? Because I think that she wants more with you. She hides it well, and she is a strong person. She would gladly hide her own feelings if not to spare Emmett, you, and Jasper. But, as much as she and I don't get along at times, I do care for her and her happiness as well. So, again, what do you want from her?"

Alice was thrown off with the question. It seemed to be the typical 'what are your intentions with my sister?' question that any brother would ask someone. But, what were her intentions with Rosalie? "I don't know Edward."

"I know about the kiss Alice… as hard as you both tried to hide it from me, it still slipped through my barrier." Pausing he took in an unnecessary breath "Rosalie has rumors about her around the school, being a whore, and such. But, honestly, the only things she has ever wanted was love, to be human, and to have a family. So a kiss to her is a big deal."

"I know Edward! A kiss to me is a big deal too! It wasn't just something I do, I am not a whore!" She didn't mean to get so defensive it was just the way that he was saying things.

"Then why did you let it occur?" He asked simply.

"Let it occur?" She realized what he meant, she hadn't initiated the kiss itself, but she did certainly let it occur. Thinking about it for the millionth time since they had returned from shopping she just shrugged defeated "I don't know why I let it occur… I guess it just felt right."

Edward smiled a little bit. "It wasn't only you that it felt right for Alice."

"That doesn't really matter. It doesn't matter if it felt right for us; we are married to our true mates. I haven't ever fantasized that I would end up with a woman. It isn't the way it is, in my book it has always been Jasper that I share my happily ever after with."

"Have you kissed Jasper since?"

"Of course." She stated as though that were a ridiculous question.

"Was it right with him? Did it feel the same way that it did when you were with Rose?" He knew that this question would be a hard one for her to answer, but it was necessary still. She needed to face the truth whatever that may be.

Alice compared the kisses in her mind, and Edward smirked as he heard her comparison. He didn't even need to hear her answer but was glad when she didn't lie. "No, it wasn't anywhere near the same with him… but maybe it was just lust Edward."

"Lust…" He laughed just a bit. "Let me tell you about lust, if it were just lust you wouldn't still be thinking about it now. If it was just lust you wouldn't still miss her, or ache for more. If it were just lust you would be happy to be back in your husband's arms. And, if it were just lust it wouldn't be right."

Taking in his words she nodded, but did not say a thing. There was nothing really for her to say at that moment. Edward was correct, if it was merely lust than the longing would go away. Not to mention all of the other thoughts like her arms around her, and looking into those beautiful eyes would not be thoughts at all.

"You're right, it's not just lust."

"I know I'm right. The question is what do you want with my sister?" He was now wondering if she of all people, a woman with such power of sight would figure out her own feelings.

"I guess that I want something more with her… I don't know if it is love, if she is my true mate, but I am drawn to her in every single way. I love when she holds me in her arms, I love the way she fits against me, I love how gentle she is. I love her voice. All I know is I have never felt anything this intense before." Pausing she looked out the window.

"I keep telling myself that it was like this at first with Jasper you know?" She laughed just a bit at the memories. "But, I don't know if it ever felt quite as right as this. But Edward—"She stopped mid sentence and looked over at him. He too glanced over at her and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. If Alice could cry right now she would be.

"How do I break his heart after everything? I couldn't live with that selfishness. I would want nothing more than to die before having to do that to him."

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors note: I was going to leave it at just Emmett and Rosalie's talk, but I figured it was time that the truth came out and they started to face their problems. So that they can get together and be truly happy! :) Either way, I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. I am sorry I am not much for rushing into things like sex, etc. The love has to be there first. Who knew Edward would be the one to figure it out? Guess it makes sense though considering his power.

Well, I am off! But suggestions are always welcome!

And I'm making a deal! If I get 5 reviews I will update tonight! So even if you don't have an account, click that review button at the bottom and tell me what you think! Even if you hate it!

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	8. Could You Love Me Back?

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Author Note: Mmkay well, as I promised, I am adding another chapter to this story, due to all of the reviews and the need to read more of it. I wanted to add this earlier, but drama with a certain ex girlfriend came up and all hell ensued. Thank you all for being patient with me.

Chapter 8

Could You Love Me Back?

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

A few weeks had passed since that night and the talk with Edward, and though Alice had seemed to figure her own thoughts out she still had yet to confront them. Rosalie was giving her the cold shoulder and spending all of her time with Emmett, they actually seemed happy. This lead the shortest of the family to believe that these feelings may have just been lust for the blonde, still, they had not disappeared for her.

Jasper was constantly picking up on these feelings. That night after her talk with Edward they had fought about everything, he was completely convinced she was hiding things from him and that she did not love him how she used to. He was right and that was what hurt the most.

Edward was now falling hard for this human girl at the school; she seemed to be the only thing on his mind. She had even caught him sneaking off in the middle of the night to see her. Though, Alice did not think that these feelings between the two were as mutual as the young love-sick vampire would hope them to be. She wished that she could help him figure it out the same way he had helped her.

The pixie-like vampire knew that it was time to confront her own feelings head on, she was honestly just scared. Rosalie was probably the most intimidating being on the face of the planet, maybe in the entire universe itself. But, she could not handle seeing her so happy with her husband when her entire marriage was falling apart because of this.

So, she waited. She waited for a day for all of the family to say they were going hunting. They were all about ready to head out into the forest and find something to feed on when Alice spoke up.

"I don't think that I am going to go hunting tonight. I'm not feeling up to it."

All of the golden eyes in the room glanced over at her curiously, Edwards eyes the only ones that seemed to understand what was going on with her. He had a knowing smirk written across his features.

"Well, you shouldn't be here alone." Edward spoke up now, he knew that Alice was trying to get some alone time with Rosalie, so that they could talk and he planned to help in any way that he could. "Maybe someone should stay with her."

Jasper immediately spoke up. "Well, I could always stay here with you honey."

"No, sweetie, out of all of us you are the one who needs this hunting trip the most I could not ask you to stay behind and protect me." Alice said with her honest and sweet sounding voice.

"Maybe you should stay behind Rose." Edward suggested, immediately hearing her thoughts about this.

'_Edward how dare you suggest that! You of all people know that I can't be around her right now…' _Rosalie thought so that he could hear her, and simply said "I think that I could use this hunting trip, why don't you just stay?"

Edward knew the best way to get to Rosalie was through her pride and so he aimed for her weak point. "Rosalie, you out of all of us need this least. Aside from Carlisle you have the best self control when it comes to blood; she just needs one of her siblings to be here in case of an attack of some sort."

"Fine. I will stay." Rosalie growled out upset.

Alice was excited though, and that did not go unnoticed by Jasper. These last few weeks things had seemed to return to normal, but here she was getting excited to be home alone with Rosalie. He did not understand what was going on, but he was starting too.

Edward could only hope that this time alone would prove as an eye-opener for everyone in the household. He smiled to himself as him and his adoptive parents headed out to the car. Emmett stayed for an extra moment to say goodbye to his wife and give her a kiss, as did Jasper, and then they were all gone.

Rosalie was upset to say the least, she did not even move. She did not turn to glance at the beautiful vampire who was now sitting on the couch staring over at her; she simply stood like a statue staring at the door that the others had just left through. _'This is all some sort of plan… god, I don't get why she and Edward won't just drop this subject… I am fine!'_

"So… why don't we watch a movie or something?" Was Alice's clever question.

"Really?" Rosalie asked as she laughed a bit to herself. "You want to watch a movie?" Finally she turned so that she could look at the shorter woman, who was sitting on the couch staring up at her expectantly.

"Well, it could be fun." Alice spoke simply, her voice was too adorable for Rosalie to deny.

"Fine." Rosalie stated in a monotone voice as she sat down on the couch. "But, please nothing too cute, I'm not in the mood for cute right now." She practically growled.

"Um, okay. Nothing cute!" The shorter vampire said enthusiastically as she jumped off the couch and made her way over to the movie collection. Her manicured hands were shaking as she sifted through the movies. _'Oh god… pull yourself together Alice…' _

Rosalie's golden eyes made their way over the beautiful vampire's body. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched her crouch down and start going through the movies, her hands were shaking and she seemed so nervous which added to the blonde's suspicions. This all was some sort of plan, she just did not know really what to expect. Still, she could not deny that at this moment Alice looked so cute and nervous. _'This woman will kill me with cuteness one of these days…' _She insisted in her mind.

Feeling Rosalie's eyes on her only served to make her more intimidated, she knew that she was on a time limit and that they needed to talk. Honestly she was just so nervous to talk, that she was procrastinating.

"Okay! Resident evil isn't too cute for ya right?" Alice questioned turning and raising an eyebrow at Rosalie who laughed in response.

"Oh yes, terribly cute. All those flesh eating zombies I just want to squeeze their little faces!" Her mood was lightening as the night progressed; Alice seemed to be joking around with her. It was actually starting to seem like a fun night was in store for them.

Instead of responding the shorter of the two popped the movie into the DVD player and just shook her head giggling a bit, before standing and turning off the lights in the living room. This left the room dark and made her nervous all over again. She knew that if her heart could beat it would be pounding right out of her chest. Rosalie did not seem nervous, she always seemed so confident, even now as Alice made her way over to the couch and sat down next to her.

The movie started up and the two of them sat their awkwardly, staring at the screen. Neither of them courageous enough to look at the other vampire sitting on the couch that was now seeming a bit too small for two people.

As the movie progressed Alice felt her courage growing slowly, she could feel the nervousness washing away and any minute now she knew she would just have to say something. Finally she allowed her eyes to glance over at Rosalie and she almost gasped at what she saw. The beauty was almost too much for her, the way that she sat there with her chin resting against her beautifully manicured hand, golden eyes glued to the television, small smile on her lush lips, and golden locks of hair flowing down over her shoulders. Alice could not stop staring at her.

Rosalie felt eyes on her and became uncomfortable; quickly she tore her eyes away from the screen and caught the shorter vampire staring at her. _'wow… she looks so… wow… wait! Why was she staring at me?' _

Alice quickly looked away knowing that she had been caught staring at the beautiful creature. "Great…" She murmured under her breath.

Being a vampire and having heightened senses, one of which being hearing the beautiful blonde had heard the comment. Even if she had not been supposed too. It caused her curiosity to rise and she finally turned to face the other to ask "What's great?"

Eyes opened now in shock, the brunette took on the features of a deer caught in the headlights. It was pretty much adorable in Rosalie's eyes to see the beautiful vampire so caught off guard and vulnerable. She was torn between reaching over and pulling her into a hug and laughing, instead of course all she did was watch her.

"W-well, I just meant… gosh I don't know what I meant." Alice said laughing as she looked down at her hands. "I guess, I was just shy about being caught staring at you, and I don't know… Can you just forget I said it?"

"I could, but I don't think I want to forget it." Rosalie said honestly, as she moved a bit closer to her on the couch, her tone was gentle, but she did not smile.

Alice could not look up at the taller vampire, she felt trapped in the corner as she moved as far away as she could. Those eyes seemed to just bore into her relentlessly and it was starting to make her feel so nervous. She knew this was what she had been hoping for, an opening, a chance to actually get to talk to the blonde, but now she was much too nervous.

It was obvious to Rosalie that Alice was nervous, so she decided to be the one to make the first move. She knew that she wanted more and that the only way to get that would be to actually talk about things.

"Are you ready to talk about this?" She questioned as she reached over and entwined her cold fingers with Alice's raising their hands together to emphasize on what 'this' was.

"I don't know if I would use the word ready." She laughed nervously, feeling faint. It was all a lot for her to take in, Rosalie was confronting her about everything that had been on both of their minds. The blonde had her beautiful strong hand linked with her own and she was giving her a chance. "But, I think that it is necessary, yes."

"Good, because I don't think that I can hold this in much longer." The blonde stated simply.

"Well… where would you like to start?" Alice asked, shivering a bit as she felt Rosalie run her thumb gently over the skin of her hand.

"The kiss." Rosalie stated almost too simply.

"Oh yeah… about that… well, I mean it was just a mistake right? We didn't mean to do it, it just happened and though it was amazing. Which it certainly was ama-" She was suddenly interrupted by something soft against her mouth. Soft and cold. And after just a moment she realized that it was Rosalie's lips.

Not knowing what to do the short pixie-like vampire just sat there for a moment stunned. Eyes wide open and mouth unresponsive. When she could tell that Rosalie was growing insecure and was about to pull away though, she would not allow it. Reaching up she wrapped her thin arms around the taller vampire's neck, tangling her thin fingers in those long blonde locks, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Rosalie moaned out into Alice's lips as she felt her intensify the kiss. She had started to worry that she had pushed the boundaries, but now the other woman was running her tongue against her bottom lip asking for more. Which the blonde gladly granted, opening her mouth and allowing that cold tongue to run against her own. She loved the way that Alice tasted, it was so sweet and intoxicating, literally like the finest wine she had ever tasted. She never wanted to let it end, but she knew that they had things to talk about prior to becoming physical and in turn pulled away slowly.

As Rosalie pulled away the brunette let out a soft whimper of disapproval, like a dog that was being punished. She wanted more from her and pouted just a bit.

"Sorry, it is not that I don't wish to continue this, I just figured we should talk about what this is before we get in too deep."

Alice coughed just a bit to regain her composure before nodding, she knew that the other was correct they needed to talk about what 'this' was. Why the kiss had felt like heaven on earth literally. "Alright… well as I was saying, kissing you is amazing. Obviously." She looked away at this shyly.

"But?" Rosalie questioned.

"But, what does this mean to you?"

"Well, what does it mean to you?"

"Okay, we are obviously not going to get anywhere if someone does not speak up about their true feelings." Alice laughed a bit before looking down at their linked hands, she knew it was going to have to be her to admit her feelings first. "For me, I think it is definitely more than lust."

"For me too." Rosalie stated as she looked over at Alice. "I have thought about you non-stop since day one, and I don't really see it going away."

Shocked a bit at this admittance Alice asked dumbly "Really?" It was not as though Rosalie would just lie about something as embarrassing as that.

"Yes, really." Laughing a bit the blonde continued "but, it was not merely in lust. I think that I want something more than that with you. I have not been able to have sex with my husband in well over a month now, because I feel this connection to you, like it would be betraying the one I truly belong too. Maybe that sounds ridiculous." She decided shaking her head.

"No, that does not sound ridiculous at all. That is how it has been for me too." Alice admitted with a sigh. "I know that he knows that I care for you, that I have been missing you, and that every night when I am wrapped in his arms I am wishing it were you."

Now that all of their feelings were out on the table, neither of them knew what to say. At this point it seemed that they had run out of words. Silence filled the room, but it was not awkward, instead it was a necessary silence. Both of them needed to figure out what was going on in their heads.

Alice was the one to break the silence. Almost inaudibly she spoke under her breath "I think that I could belong with you… I think that I could love you."

Of course, Rosalie heard the words even if they were whispered. She knew that Alice only spoke softly in some hope that it would make it easier to admit these feelings. If she could cry right now the blonde probably would, because this is exactly what she had hoped and dreaded hearing. Alice returned the same feelings for her. Yet, they still had their husbands to think about, everyone would hurt because of this, but right now she was selfish enough to jeopardize that.

"I know that I could love you." She responded confidently, her voice louder than Alice's had been.

"But, what about our husbands? What about everything we have made for ourselves? Do people really just fall out of love that easily…?" The peppy vampire asked, it was far too much for Rosalie to think about at the moment though and so she merely laughed.

"We can deal with all of that later, for right now just kiss me please?"

Alice did not have to be asked twice as she crashed their lips back together, it seemed that she had the control for a moment, until she felt herself being pushed back against the couch. Cold sweet lips and saliva mingled, as golden eyes started turning black with desire.

"Oh god!" Alice moaned out as she felt Rosalie bite down on her bottom lip, before running her cold wet tongue against it. Suddenly the blonde pushed that tongue beyond her lips and ran it against her own. "Mmm…" She moaned into the kiss as the blonde's perfect body pressed up against her own. It was so different from kissing her husband, the way that she felt breasts against her own, hardened nipples through a thin top touching against her body. She could feel the heat and wetness building between her own legs. She knew that she wanted and needed more from her.

Rosalie smirked against Alice's lips as she heard each unnecessary breath for air, and each moan of pleasure. It was causing a desire to flood her body that she hadn't ever felt before. A need to touch more of her, to pleasure the small vampire beneath her all night long.

Slowly the blonde allowed her manicured nails to run down Alice's stomach and over her hip, which caused squirming from the smaller of the two and her body to thrust upward. Begging for more attention from Rosalie. _'Mmm I cannot wait to give her more attention. Oh how I bet she tastes like heaven.'_

Rosalie moved her lips away from Alice's smirking down at her; Alice had her black eyes just barely opened. She seemed to be lost in her desires. It was something that the blonde found extremely attractive. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I just want to kiss every single part of you." Leaning down she pressed her cold lips gently against the shorter woman's neck and bit down gently before whispering against her ear. "I want to hear you scream for me all night long."

Alice shivered when she felt breath against her ear and heard the words come out of that beautiful temptress's mouth. It was all too much for her. She could feel the pooling between her thighs and the needs.

"I want you so bad right now." Alice whispered.

"No worries, I plan on making you mine." Rosalie responded smirking as she kissed slowly down Alice's neck toward her collar bone, which she bit down on a bit hard. This causing the woman beneath her to shiver and moan out in pleasure, as her hand slowly traveled up underneath Alice's shirt. With one destination in mind, she wanted to feel more of that perfect body.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to notice their family coming back from the hunting trip, and suddenly an opening door alerted them both.

Pulling away as quickly as they could still was not quick enough. Everyone had seen what was going on, and their husbands were now staring with completely different looks in their eyes. Jasper's eyes screamed at them angrily, particularly Rosalie, and Emmett's eyes dripped with lust.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper shouted out.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note: I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger. I sure hope that y'all are happy they finally admitted their feelings to each other, and there was some action as well. So hopefully this chapter will be satisfactory and hold you over. I know what will happen in the next chapter already. It will be the husbands dealing with it, and all of the decisions. But I am pretty much lost at what to do after that so some advice would be nice.

Again! I'm raising the ante, but my drama is out of the way and I am free to write! SO here is the deal! 10 reviews this time and I will add the next chapter! Which is already in the making! I don't care if you have an account or not, if you want to see more of this story tell me! Click that review button at the bottom. Adios for now!

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t


	9. Authors Note! Sorry I hate them too

Author Note:

I do have another chapter in the making, but I have been busy working on a lesbian vampire novel in real life that my publisher and I are hoping to get published soon. The main character is a lesbian female who is in love with a lesbian werewolf. I have a few more chapters on it to finish up and then I will be back to posting on my fanfics.

I wanted to respond to the comments. As for being bisexual and thinking that sex between two women is disgusting and wrong, you aren't in my eyes bisexual. That is a part of it, the "sexual" part of it. I will be posting sex scenes that is why the fic is rated M and if you cannot handle them I advise you do not read them. I am a lesbian and I believe that sex between two women is a very amazing thing.

As in regard to the comment about strength, I think I was referring to the fact that Alice was more of a crazy speeding vampire. Not to mention Rosalie had never been much for being a vampire or accepting her vampire ways so I assumed before the movies and books which is when this is place for the beginning that she would not be as open as Alice to driving extremely fast and crazy like. Due to her hatred for being anything like a vampire and wanting to be as human as possible. As far as her getting hurt I apologize I was thinking more like her getting trapped, versus hurt. I kind of had to have it to make the story get heated up, I could not think of another way to get Alice into the dressing room haha. I apologize. I am only recently really getting into the books and not just the movies so it will progress as I read more into them. Just haven't had much time with school and getting my works published. Thank you all for reading though! And please stay tuned for the next chapter which should be out within a week or two hopefully!

-Tracy Cook


	10. What The Hell?

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 9

What The Hell?

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper shouted out, he was obviously angry beyond comprehension. His face was turning redder by the minute and his eyes were filling with blackness as he stared at Rosalie in anger. Alice did not know what to do her first instinct was to run over to him and stop him, but she knew how his temper got and she would be destroyed. Instead she watched the interaction unfold.

Rosalie on the other hand stood tall and strong, her body stiff and in a position that signaled she was ready for a fight and if he chose to come after her. Which was a very probable situation right about now.

Emmett and Edward were the ones to run to their aid when Jasper lunged at Rosalie, both men ran after him quickly grabbing him by his arms and pulling him back. Though he did struggle and fight with them for quite a few minutes. His hatred for the blonde boiling into his veins, he knew from day one that she would take her away from him and he hated that he trusted his wife enough to hurt him so badly. _'How dare she?'_

"Jasper you need to calm down." Edward spoke to the blonde male vampire.

Emmett added in a comment that more than likely did nothing to help with his turmoil. "Hey man, what's the big deal? I think it's kinda hot, as long as they let me watch." He laughed trying to make light of the situation.

Jasper growled out at the comment by the larger man who was still holding him back easily. "Shut your fucking mouth Emmett! Do you not see what is going on here? They are not going to let you watch!"

"And that would be a real shame." The larger male said before laughing a bit. Deep down he was extremely angry with this, but what could he do? He was not going to hurt his new found sister or the woman he loved with all of his heart. He wanted nothing more than for her to be truly happy.

Alice felt her heart was breaking as she watched her husband struggle with the news. This was the last way that she wanted him to found out and she was tempted to just gloss it all over and say it was all a mistake, but then she would lose Rosalie. It was just far too hard on her to watch the man she loved for so many years in so much pain.

"Jazz…" She mumbled under her breath only to receive a glare from her husband.

"What? What are you going to tell me? It is some kind of fucking mistake! We all know you wanted it, you have wanted it! I could sense it as you slept, as you lay in my arms at night imagining I was another blonde!"

"I was not going to say that it was a mistake… I did want it." She said honestly which received a glare from both Jasper and Emmett. He was hiding it well but all of this bothered him too.

Jasper spat across the room at his wife's feet as he said angrily. "I bet you did, I bet you wanted so much more. What? Are her fingers so much more satisfying than me? You are a disgrace to marriage, both of you!"

The words were enough to cause both girls to react. Alice could not cry, but she started to sob loudly at this covering her face. How could he say such things to her after all of those years? She had not done anything to hurt him intentionally. It was wrong she knew that, she tried to hide it and bury it but it was too hard.

Glancing over Rosalie watched as the beautiful vampire beside her started sobbing and her eyes turned a deep black, her body was shaking, jaw was clenched, as she felt anger take over her body.

Jasper did not stop at the sight of his wife sobbing he merely shouted more. "Oh yeah you get to sob over this! This isn't your sob story dear wife and I do not pity you! You disgust me!"

He did not get the chance to spit or shout anymore as Rosalie sped across the room quickly, faster than any of them could see and latched her strong hand around his throat. The male vampire had no need to breath but it did inhibit his speech as he stared into her eyes. Black meeting black.

"How dare you talk to your wife like that? She is an amazing and sweet woman. If this is anyone's fault it is mine. So how about you aim your anger at me and leave her the fuck alone." Rosalie said with a serious tone. Part of her wanted to tear his throat out, but she knew that would solve anything and controlled her anger backing up and turning away from him.

Alice had watched the whole scene and it did not help, only made her sob all the more before she darted out of the house quickly. She did not say anything else merely ran as if her life depended on it.

The beautiful blonde vampire quickly chased after her, leaving all of the boys and her mother in the living room alone. She had to find the woman that she loved and she had to make this right. After all it was her selfishness that had gotten them into this. Alice was always so sensitive to Jasper and Em's feelings. She herself was the selfish one.

Carlisle and Esme had been watching the entire thing unfold and told all of the boys in the room that they needed to sit down and work things out before the girls returned home.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Alice was in her favorite place in the forest sobbing as she held her face, it was the place that she always went to think, one of the first places that was special to her and Jasper. She felt so lost and confused. Why had she been so stupid? Had she been stupid? What should she do? How can she fix it? These were the thoughts she was contemplating.

Yes. She had been stupid she concluded. But not in her feelings because she was true in them, in how she handled her feelings. She should have told Jasper before she allowed things to get so intense between the two of them.

She wanted Rosalie more than anything. She wanted to be close to the blonde, kiss her, talk to her about everything, and be with her as long as the other wanted her. Yet, how could she just give up on someone who was supposed to be with her for eternity? He had treated her right and never deserved this.

Her mind was pulling her one way and her heart another as her conscience was dancing in the middle and she had a decision to make. One that would undoubtedly hurt someone no matter what. Not to mention the family would probably abandon her and Rosalie for breaking the rules they had set in stone. This was a bad one to break as well. They were to never steal another's mate.

"God damn it!" Alice shouted out in annoyance as she buried her face into her palms again still sobbing. Perhaps if she were to never return she would never have to face the problems.

She jumped as she felt a cold hand against her shoulder. Not needing to turn to know who it was she continued to sob feeling comforted by the woman she was growing to love's presence. It was as if when the blonde was near her all was a bit better.

"Hey there…" Wrapping a strong yet gentle arm around Alice, Rosalie sat down beside her pulling the sobbing girl into her arms as she did so.

For a few minutes, the blonde allowed Alice to sob against her shoulder as she wrapped her strong arms around her body. She could feel the other shaking in her arms and it broke her heart with each and every shake. It must have been harder for her; Emmett had not reacted badly to the situation. If he had Rosalie doubted she would be as strong currently.

After a while of holding Alice and stroking her back gently with manicured fingers Rosalie kissed the top of her head smiling a bit. "You want to know a secret?"

Curiously the brunette glanced up wet golden eyes staring into golden-brown. "What?"

"You look so much more beautiful when you are smiling." Rosalie said leaning down placing a soft kiss against Alice's nose which caused the shorter vampire to scrunch up her nose in response and giggle just a bit.

If only for a moment, the model-like vampire she had grown to adore managed to make her smile and it felt as though she would make it through this. Putting her husband at the back of her mind Alice smiled at the blonde.

Rosalie stared back into the pixie-like vampire's eyes before asking in a nervous voice "You do not regret what happened do you?"

"I do not regret anything." Alice said much more confidently than she thought she could at the moment, but the more that she thought about it the more she realized it was the truth. She did not regret anything.

She loved Rosalie, just being near her, kissing her, and touching her. Despite what she had always thought of Jasper being her true mate, she questioned that now. If it were so true than she would not have strayed. Perhaps Rosalie was her true mate; she just had not met her yet.

A smile spread across the beautiful blonde's face. One that was very uncharacteristic for her. Though, it had been more frequent to see a smile from her since the brunette had arrived at their doorstep to save her.

After it had been silent for a moment Alice giggled as she asked "Do you regret anything?"

"The only thing I regret is that you have not kissed me again yet." Was Rosalie's response, as she smirked just a bit at the shorter vampire.

Smiling a bit mischievously Alice asked raising an eyebrow at her love "Is that so?"

"Honestly, yes." Rosalie stated.

"Well, I suppose I am not quite ready to head back yet and deal with all of that drama…" The brunette spoke in a soft whisper as she lifted a delicate hand to trace her fingers against Rosalie's neck. Each time her fingers touched the skin it elicited a soft humming noise from the blonde and a shake or shiver.

Leaning in a bit closer Rosalie whispered against the other woman's lips, "Is that so? What do you purpose we do instead?"

Both of their bodies were aching with desire at this point. It had been a long time since they had met and over this period of time a lot of sexual tension had built up inside of the both of them. It was hard for either of them to hide their lust as their eyes filled with blackness. Trapped in an intense stare both knew what was going to happen. The only thing unknown to them was who would strike first. History said it would be Rosalie.

Shockingly enough to the blonde it was Alice who responded first lunging forward and tackling her to the ground. After all of those fantasies of doing so she finally found the courage and drive to put the plan into action.

Now pinned to the ground Rosalie stared up intensely into blackened eyes awaiting the inevitable. It had been all she had wanted for so long now.

Alice leant down capturing her lips with her own pressing them hardly against her own. The passion behind the kiss almost too much for either to handle as Rosalie kissed back matching it with her own desires. Running her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip she enjoyed the sweet taste she had grown to know as Alice as she begged for entrance and more.

The shorter vampire quickly obliged opening her mouth and granting entrance into her mouth which Rosalie took advantage of as she allowed her tongue to enter exploring and enjoying her taste and the way that their tongues danced.

Both girls moaned into the kiss as they started to grind against one another and hands started to roam each other's bodies. Alice ran her thin fingers through Rosalie's hair before pulling it and forcing her deeper into the kiss, while her other hand teased at the exposed skin between her shirt and her pants.

Rosalie on the other hand allowed her hands to venture down over the brunettes petite back and sides and over her ass, they grazed over it causing Alice to squirm out of sensitivity and almost laugh before groaning out in pleasure as the blonde groped it in her hands and pulled her body closer.

"Oh god." Alice moaned out as she pulled away from the kiss enjoying all of the movements by the blonde who was now latched to her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling, and biting the soft flesh there.

With each and every movement Rosalie heard the brunette moaning out and groaning out in enjoyment which only urged her on. In reality she had wanted their first time to be something a bit more special but with everything that was going on it seemed that it was fueled by their hidden emotions. Also the passion was all the more intense due to sexual tension and their emotions being crazy.

Rosalie smirked as she flipped the two of them over in one swift motion so that she could now pin down the smaller vampire and have her way with her. Straddling her she looked down staring into eyes full of lust, passion, and love, as she gently yet swiftly moved her fingers over Alice's abdomen removing her shirt.

The brunette could not help but feel the need to blush, though she could not, as hungry eyes roamed over her exposed skin. The way that Rosalie was looking at her made a wetness and heat form between her legs from the excitement of what was to come.

As she unhooked the bra that Alice was wearing the brunette looked away from her in embarrassment of being exposed. Rosalie had no idea why she would be embarrassed; the woman beneath her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen with her own two eyes. Leaning down the blonde whispered against the smaller vampire's neck "please do not be embarrassed… I love everything that I see. I love you."

With that admittance and those words uttered Alice felt a lot more comfortable about the entire situation. Now she was having another dilemma. _'Why the hell am I the only one exposed here?' _Her mind questioned as she reached up running cool fingers over the hard abdomen of the beautiful girl in order to take off her top and expose her naked chest.

Now that she was exposed again the brunette took a moment to enjoy the sight above her. Rosalie was perfect. She did not suppose if a creature was crafted by the gods they would be any more beautiful. "I love you too." She muttered.

"At the very least you love something about me." Rosalie stated with a teasing smirk and wink which caused the brunette to look away embarrassed.

Chuckling to herself the taller vampire reached down turning the other's face with her fingers to look into her eyes, before leaning down allowing their bare breasts to run against each other. Her own hardened nipples brushing against that of the smaller vampire, causing her to moan out. "Don't worry I like that you enjoy the way I look."

It was true, if she were thinking more rationally she would still agree with this. After all Alice had only been with the one man that she knew about and it meant a lot to Rosalie that she find her attractive. More attractive than that man.

"I certainly do." Alice mumbled as she now had her eyes practically closed as their chests were pressed together giving her a pleasure that she had never experienced with her ex-husband before. _'Oh god… nothing compares to this and we haven't even gone all the way… she is so… wow.' _Her mind concluded as she felt lips against her neck eliciting a moan from her throat.

"God. I want you." The brunette said which only served to fuel the desire that Rosalie was carrying as she felt herself grow even wetter. Rocking her hips against the woman she was straddling she allowed her lips to make their way down over her neck to her collar bone which she bit down on a bit hardly. Perhaps she even drew blood, but Alice did not mind as she moaned out and pulled at Rosalie's hair. Begging for more.

It was almost too much for the smaller girl to handle when she felt a cold tongue move against her nipple. Jasper had never been so gentle with her, usually just grabbing at her. She loved the way that it felt to have her nipple teased with that amazing and undoubtedly skilled tongue. Shaking under each stroke she leant her head backward and unintentionally pushed on the back of Rosalie's head asking for even more. Which she received as the blonde sucked the entire nub into her mouth sucking against it and running her tongue around it in circles as her other hand reached up to tease the other breast.

Rosalie had never been with a woman before, and she had never expected she would want to be, but now that she had she felt herself unable to think of anything more enjoyable. The blonde merely hoped that it was as enjoyable for the other due to her inexperience.

"Mmm…" She moaned out against Alice's skin as she enjoyed the way that her body rocked against her own, along with the way that she moaned out in desire and need.

Digging her nails into Alice's back gently she pulled her even closer causing the brunette to groan out her name loudly. "Oh god Rosalie! That feels so good. God."

This was encouragement enough to sooth her worried mind as she slowly moved downward hoping to give the other what she wanted. Kissing down her toned and hard stomach Rosalie nibbled here and there before running her tongue against her hip bone and biting down on it hardly. Another loud moan signaled she had done something enjoyable for the brunette who was now lifting her hips off the ground begging for more.

The blonde slid down the beautiful vampire's skirt and leggings, also taking off her shoes and her own pants and shoes before propping her naked body atop of the other's. She felt herself a bit embarrassed as she ran her black eyes over Alice's features and felt eyes on her own. Now they were both completely exposed, in the middle of the forest, and Rosalie was not finished yet.

As she rested her womanhood against Alice's skin the brunette let out a loud moan at the cold wetness that ran over the skin. "Oh god you are so wet." She mumbled feeling her own wetness growing just at the thought of the blonde being so turned on by her.

"Mmm I am hoping the same is true about you." Said Rosalie as she returned to where she was, only a bit lower running her tongue against her inner thigh and up teasing the side of her womanhood. Alice stiffened as the blonde did the same up the other thigh and against her womanhood, arching herself so that she could be exposed to more of her tongue as her fingers entwined in hair trying to force her to give her more.

Giggling a bit Rosalie glanced up from between her legs and asked "Impatient are we?"

"God yes." Was Alice's cute and simple response as she begged with her eyes.

In one swift motion she was granted what she had been begging for as Rosalie ran her tongue against her womanhood, sneaking between her folds and running over her clit teasing it enjoying the way that the beautiful girl beneath her tasted. As well as the way that she shook with each movement groaning out for more.

Finally the blonde gave in and sucked the other vampire's clit into her mouth sucking on it and running her tongue around the bundle of nerves.

"Oh god that feels so good Rosalie, god." Alice moaned out. The feelings were unreal, unlike anything she had ever felt in the past. She could feel herself already close to coming with how turned on she was. _'I was right about her talents with that tongue…'_

Suddenly Rosalie stopped and moved her tongue down shoving it inside of the other girl as deeply as she could taking in all of her freezing juices and their sweetness and enjoying the way that Alice groaned out in pleasure. God how she loved that she was the only one who could do these things to the cute vampire.

Again the blonde pulled away moving so that she was straddling the beautiful girls waist instead she bent backward and ran her fingers against the wet entrance of her lover, completely exposing her own wet entrance to Alice.

Alice looked at it for a moment she was confused and too busy enjoying the new movements of fingers against her own entrance to understand but after a second she realized and moved her own fingers upward to graze over Rosalie's womanhood.

Just feeling her wetness against her fingers caused the brunette to tighten and come close. It was so enticing the way that the blonde's body reacted to her. Suddenly she felt fingers enter her fast and deep, and as she screamed out in slight shock and ecstasy she too thrust her own fingers inside of Rosalie.

Both of them moved deeply inside of each other, moving fast and hard and with so much passion and love that it was almost overwhelming. Rosalie's soaked womanhood was so close to Alice's face that she could smell the sweetness of it, and was curious what it tasted like though she knew she could save that for a different time. Currently she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde who was above her bending backward and doing the same as both girls screamed out in more pleasure than they had ever been in before.

As they came closer to their climax Alice reached up her free hand and groped one of Rosalie's breasts in it massaging it gently adding to her pleasure. They were both so close and with just a few more deep thrusts they came together.

Rosalie released her wetness all over the pixie-like vampire's stomach causing her own climax to be intensified by the way that it turned her on. It made her feel accomplished knowing she was the reason for the blondes climax and she came as well all over the forest floor. If she was not in so much pleasure during her peak she probably would have cared.

Once both had finished their climax Rosalie removed her fingers and moved to lay on top of the smaller vampire. If it weren't for the fact that Alice was obviously a lot stronger than a human she would not have done so in fear of crushing the smaller woman, but obviously she was strong enough. Snuggling against her she moved so their entire bodies were touching.

"Mmm…" Rosalie smiled contently as she lay there on top of Alice; she had no more worries about the drama at home. She could die a happy woman right now.

Alice too had forgotten everything else as she lay now completely limp, wrapping her body around the blonde her eyes closed contently. "Wow… I have never felt anything like that before."

"Me either." Rosalie said smiling as she kissed Alice's chest softly causing her to shake which only made her giggle. "You are so amazing Alice."

"Nowhere near as amazing as you are." Pausing Alice started to stroke her fingers through tangled blonde hair before smiling and saying. "I love you."

"I love you too."

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note:

Alright another chapter! It has been awhile. I wish I could write a really cool note but it is 5 40 in the morning and I am exhausted. Sorry if there are errors I make them more often when sleepy.

If you all want to see what happens next you will leave me lovely reviews!

-Tracy Cook


	11. Against The Rules?

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 10

Against The Rules?

Jasper had calmed down, but it had not been easy, Edward and Emmett had to hold onto him for nearly forty-five minutes before they knew that he would not run off after his wife and rip out Rosalie's throat. Now he simply sat there staring at the two of them with anger in his dark eyes.

Edward seemed a bit more worn out then his brother; probably due to his size and Jaspers surprising strength. Despite the blonde being very slim in stature he did seem to pack quite the punch.

"Isn't this against the rules?" He asked looking up at Carlisle who was pacing the room.

The subject had them all on edge, the children had their obvious reasons and the parents had their own. Neither Carlisle nor Esme wanted to lose their only daughters because of the rules. Not to mention their father was concerned with the question; had they stolen Jasper and Emmett's mates from each other, or were Alice and Rosalie actually mates themselves. His wife walked over to him and placed a soothing hand against his back, out of all of them she was the calmest.

Instantly his face relaxed and his tense body loosened, his wife had the most amazing abilities of them all as far as he was concerned. Sighing out unnecisarily he looked over to Jasper to respond to his question. "It's hard to answer that question."

"How could it be hard to answer? You said it was against the rules to steal each other's mates! What do you call this?" He growled out.

"Do you not think that depends?" Edward growled out at him before Carlisle had a chance to answer the question. The doctor kept his mouth shut and watched the scene unfold curious if the young Cullen male would explain what he was about to explain himself.

"Depends on what? They are probably out there having sex as we speak!"

Both of the other children in the room physically cringed at this comment, Emmett trying his hardest not to let that thought affect him. He knew that he had to stay strong and protect the woman he loved; she deserved to be happy regardless.

"On if they truly are your mates."

"Of course they are! We were both with them for so many years!"

"And?"

"And we are true mates! It was love; she told me it was love!" He felt his anger being replaced with sorrow as the memories flooded his mind. Suddenly the blonde felt the urge to cry despite the fact that he could not. His body was shaking uncontrollably as he clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into the skin of his hands.

"She does love you."

"Then what are you getting at Edward?" Jasper sighed out looking away from his newly found brother.

Moving slowly toward the blonde the young teenage –looking vampire placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It means that she does love you, but that does not mean that she is your true mate. She had never met Rosalie until recently, and as uncommon as it is for vampires to fall out of love, Alice did fall in love with her. And if I were honest with you I would say the two of them seem to be made for each other."

The strong blonde slapped Edwards hand away growling out "No they were not! She is mine!" It was common for a vampire to grow possessive over the one they loved. It was the animal instincts inside of them.

Emmett stood between the two holding them apart as they appeared to be growing agitated with each other. Both too stubborn to see where the other was coming from, as always the strongest of them played the part as the mediator. In a normal family he would probably be considered the middle child. Always trying to see things from both sides and make the others happy and understand both points of view.

Both men were staring at him angrily now, but he ignored it knowing that neither of them would try and attack him like they would each other. "Both of you need to shut the fuck up, this isn't about us."

Jasper's eyes shined with confusion at the statement. Of course it was about them, they were their wives and they had cheated, it could not be more about them. "Of course it is."

"No it isn't. It is about the women that we love. It isn't about any of us." pausing he looked into the blondes black eyes and questioned him. "You love Alice do you not?"

"I think it is obvious that I do."

"Actually I think it isn't as obvious as you seem to think. It is obvious that I love Rose, but you, you don't seem to love Alice at all."

"What! What the hell do you mean by that!" Jasper screamed out as he tried to attack the much larger vampire, "you don't know anything! I love her so much!"

"I mean that if you really loved Alice like I love Rosalie than you would accept her wishes and just be happy for her." Emmett said as he reached out holding Jasper's attacking arms away from his body effortless. The words took a moment to sink in to the angry blonde's head but after he thought about it for a moment he began to realize just a bit where the larger vampire was coming from. "She is happy with Rose, she loves her, and she wants to be with her. It hurts me too, so bad. I've never loved anyone like I have loved that girl, but you cannot control her, you need to be there for her."

Pausing Emmett dropped the blonde's now limp arms allowing them to fall as he started to pace the floor between his two brothers. "It is painful. I know I'm not all that smart, but I know that it is wrong to hurt them or get angry with them for this. They are probably just as confused by this as we are."

"I agree with him." Edward piped in to Jasper's annoyance, earning a glare from him.

"Of course you do." He sneered before responding in a gentler tone. "But I do understand. God she probably hates me for being such an ass."

Emmett took this admittance as a chance to lighten the mood and started to laugh loudly as he slapped the blonde's back. "Well, despite your assy-ness I am sure she will still love you all the same."

Jasper smirked at the larger man and laughed just a bit, actually starting to feel better. "Thanks."

"Regardless of you all being okay now, we will have to discuss this when they return." Carlisle finally spoke up after watching the display unfold proudly. He was so proud that their children could solve the problem without any violence, and only with understanding.

All of the children nodded in understanding.

T t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t t

Authors Note:

Been quite some time and I am sorry, also I hope that this will turn out good, because I wrote it at four in the morning running on eight cups of coffee. And in the process of writing this AN I spelling morning wrong four times before getting it right haha. So I am doubting the greatness of this chapter.

Tell me what y'all think. If I happen to get 15 reviews I will totally add another chapter tomorrow. :p If not I will add one pretty darn soon, have a lot of stories up. If you want, check em out. All femslash!

Sorry that this is so short…

-Tracy Cook


	12. Tension

Old Feelings Die Hard

Pairing: Alice/Rosalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 11

Tension

Rosalie stared up at the sky through the towering treetops and she smiled softly to herself, her golden eyes shimmering with hope and happiness. She had never felt this way when she was with Emmett and that made her feel guilty, as if she had been leading him on, but truthfully she had not known what love felt like. He brought her comfort and satisfied her lust, he made her feel complete, but not in the same way that Alice did. This was an emotional completion. It was perfect.

Gently she stroked her fingers through short dark hair, twisting it around her fingers as she lay in a comfortable silence. She knew that they would have to return to the house eventually, they could not continue lying on the forest floor naked forever.

Alice's smile spread clear across her face as she nuzzled her nose against Rosalie's long pale neck, taking in the scent of her hair and skin as she planted a soft kiss on the sensitive flesh she found there. She felt her lover shake beneath her and smiled even more so, knowing that she had been the cause of it. That such a simple kiss could cause someone so strong to quiver.

"Mm…I don't want to ever return home." Alice muttered softly against Rosalie's neck.

"Neither do I." The blonde vampire admitted as she trailed her fingers down over the other woman's neck. "But, we are going to have to face them eventually, Alice." She reminded her.

Alice groaned out and pouted at these words and Rosalie laughed, shaking her head at the adorable immaturity. That was one thing that she loved about Alice, her innocence and childishness. Those personality traits were a perfect contrast to her seriousness and harshness. They brought out another side to Rosalie that she hadn't known existed.

"It is only the truth."

"I know, but I really don't want to face them." She pouted more. "I love this, and I don't want them to ruin it."

"Is that what you think will happen?" Rosalie asked pulling back a little and forcing Alice to look down at her. She could see the worry written all over her face and she wanted to help put her at ease. "Alice. I don't care what they do to us, I don't care what they say, they can even force us to leave the family, it is not going to change the way that I feel about you."

"I am just worried that they will say something to get between the two of us—"

Rosalie silenced her by placing a gentle kiss upon her lips and smiling against them. Pulling back she watched as Alice's eyelids fluttered and she laughed softly. "They aren't going to come between us. I love you too much to ever let that happen."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

Alice let out a sigh of relief at this and she smiled brightly, her eyes glimmering again. She no longer appeared worried about the situation, not now that she knew that no matter what happened she would always have Rosalie. That had been what she was worried about. That Jasper and Emmett would do something or say something to change the other woman's mind.

That she would go back to Emmett or it would be too difficult and she would give up, but now she knew that would not happen.

She still felt extremely guilty about everything that she had put Jasper through, she loved him, and she hoped that one day they would be able to maintain a friendship. _'Though that probably will not be happening anytime in the near future…' _She thought sadly. But, a friendship was all that she wanted with Jasper, she loved Rosalie and she wanted to start a relationship with her.

"Alright, in that case, we probably should return. They are waiting for us." Alice informed.

O

Upon entering the house, they were immediately interrogated by everyone. All of the other vampires talking at once, until Carlisle silenced them all. "Silence, everyone please allow me to speak with the two of them." He said, casting a glare in Jasper's direction that both of the women noticed. It was obvious that everyone in the room was most worried about how Jasper would react, but currently he was doing alright.

In fact, he had not said anything. He was simply staring at them with black angry eyes, a clenched jaw, and tense muscles. He looked prepared to pounce at any moment.

"Carlisle, I know that we have broken the rules, but we would both really appreciate it if you allowed us to stay at the house." Rosalie told him, holding onto Alice's hand tightly, protectively.

He looked them over and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes landing on their connected hands and the way that they fit perfectly with one another, before he looked toward Jasper and Emmett. "I am not entirely certain that you two have broken the rules, Rosalie."

Her golden eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean? The rules clearly state that we are not to steal—"

"—another's mate. I am aware. I did instate the rules, but that is not what I am uncertain about."

"What do you mean?" Alice chimed in, hope in her voice that served to disgust her husband. He hated that she was hopeful to be able to escape him, to be able to be Rosalie's mate.

Carlisle looked the two of them over once more as if he were trying to peer through them, read their emotions, but he could not yet tell if they were meant to be together or not. He supposed that you could never truly tell if someone was meant for someone else. It was something that you had to feel. "You may very well be each other's mates. It will take a while to fully determine that, but do you feel it? Do you feel that pull to always be with Alice, to protect her, to love her?"

"Yes I do." Rosalie nodded hesitantly, feeling guilty as she felt her husband's sad eyes land on her. She hated hurting him.

"And it is stronger than your pull to be with Emmett?"

She furrowed her brows uncomfortably, but answered, "Yes."

"And you Alice, you feel a stronger pull to be with Rosalie than with Jasper?"

She nodded silently, not wanting to set off her husband who looked like he wanted to slaughter her girlfriend. It was intimidating and she knew that anything could cause him to break; he was rather temperamental and extremely territorial.

Jasper's body tensed as he watched his wife nod her head at the question. He wanted to lunge forward and kill Rosalie, show her that she had no right stealing the woman that was rightfully his for so many years, he would have too if Emmett and Edward were not holding him back. Jasper's nose was filled with the scent of their sex, it was overwhelming. He could smell Rosalie all over Alice, and worst of all, he could smell Alice all over Rosalie. It sickened him and made his stomach twist in knots.

If their obvious sexual encounter was not enough to cause him to grow angry, their undying love for one another that he could feel emanating from them, was enough. It was disgusting. He hated them both.

"I am still uncertain—" Carlisle started only to be interrupted by Rosalie.

"—Well, I am not. I know that I love her Carlisle and you can choose to believe me, or not, but I refuse to sacrifice my relationship with her because of some ridiculous rules. You cannot decide who my mate is, only I can, and she is my mate. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, and it breaks my heart knowing that these words will hurt Emmett, because I care deeply for him, but it is the truth. If you cannot accept that, we will leave."

Emmett stared at Rosalie with sad eyes and a broken heart, it hurt hearing that she wanted Alice, that she loved her more than she loved him. As brave as he had been acting he had always hoped that in the end she would choose him, because he loved her and he always would.

"I think that it would be best to call it a night and figure things out further in the morning." Carlisle said as he noticed that Jasper was growing more irritated.

The girls both nodded and started to walk away, but he stopped them. "Wait, you two." They turned back around to look at him. "You will be sleeping in rooms on opposite sides of the house tonight. I think that everyone needs to take the night to think about what they truly want, and until we figure everything out, this is for the best."

They nodded begrudgingly.

Neither of them wanted to be separated for the evening, but they knew that opposing his rules now would be suicide, so it was best to simply agree for now. See how things played out. He told them where their new rooms were located and they both started to walk across the living room in opposite directions.

On her way out of the room Rosalie walked past Jasper. She held her head up high and confident, stubborn as always, she would not admit that she was sorry for hurting him nor would she apologize for getting her way. This of course only further irritated him, and his eyes darkened more so as she walked by and the scent of his wife's sex filled his senses. She was all over the blonde vampire.

The scent was so overwhelming that he finally snapped.

Reaching out quickly he grabbed ahold of her strong arm, his grip tight around her bicep, his nails digging into the hard flesh. It hurt, but she did not wince, she did not want to give him any satisfaction in hurting her. Instead she continued to stare forward as if nothing had happened.

He glared at her and growled out. "I can smell her all over you. You fucked my wife and I will not allow you to live."

"Let her go Jasper." Edward warned, moving to stop him.

Jasper glanced over and caught sight of Edward and Emmett who both appeared ready to do whatever it would take in order to protect Rosalie. They had known her longer than him and he did not doubt that they would kill him to save her. With one final glare up at her he told her. "You better watch your back."

"That's enough!" Emmett shouted and Jasper pulled his hand away from the other blonde, clenching his jaw and biting the insides of his cheeks painfully.

Alice was watching the scene warily from the other side of the room. Worry filling her eyes as she waited to see what Jasper would do. She did not want to stand up for Rosalie and make him even angrier. Thankfully he let go of her arm and backed away.

Jasper looked over at Emmett and Edward and he laughed humorlessly. "Whatever." He spat out before turning and walking out of the room, heading down the hallway to the room that used to belong to him and Alice.

Alice walked up to Rosalie and looked over her arm worriedly, before glancing up at Carlisle. "I would feel safer if you allowed me to stay with Rose. I don't want Jasper to do anything stupid."

"We will not allow him to do anything. I promise. You two being in the same room will only make things worse Alice, for now, until we sort things out, these will be your living conditions."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for sticking with me and this fanfic, I know that I haven't been updating regularly and I apologize for that, but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Please tell me what you think about it!

Y'all keep me writing and inspired. Thank you so much for reading! :)

-Tracy Cook

.


End file.
